Diminish and Return
by marylouleach
Summary: Eight years after their last clash with Moriarty, Sherlock and the mad man meet again on the roof of St. Barts. That day Sherlock jumps leaving his family behind to cling to their shattered bond. This is part 3 to Victorious and the Spoils series AU/Slash Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1 Return

Mycroft closed the door to his study, checking his watch he noted how long before Gregory would return home. He still had time to resolve this before it became any more unmanageable.

"Brother, you need to calm down and rethink your next course of action."

"I've already thought it over Mycroft, I know what I need to do."

"Need? Or is it selfish want?" The elder Alpha snapped folding his arms across his chest he leaned back onto his carefully polished oak desk. His brother ran a hand through his recently trimmed dark tresses.

"Selfish! Selfish? Me? Do you forget what I've given up just to track down Moriarty's little generals, to-to dismantle his web. You promised me a month and instead I gave you three years! How dare you talk to me about selfish! Moran is here in London, he's the last of the puzzle. Moriarty is _dead_."

"How do you know? The body was never found, this could all very well be a trap." Mycroft sighed "Think brother mine, use that superior intellect you claim to posses."

"I shot him in the stomach before I jumped. There's no way he survived that."

"Like there was no way you survived that jump?" Mycroft replied softly, brushing off some imaginary bit of lint from the shoulder of his gray suit.

"Mycroft, I've been away three years it's time for me to come home. I want to come home." Sherlock slumped into the black leather love seat, his head in his hands he glanced over at a picture that sat on the antique end table.

It was one of Alexander, Lawerence and Sherrinford all so young taken too long ago. Long before this mess, before the roof top at Barts and before this ache in his heart.

"Things have changed little brother, we can't afford for you to lose your focus. We've come this far."

"I'm going back to Baker Street Mycroft, you can't stop me."

"Fine." Mycroft sighed "Do what you must."

"Fine?" Sherlock's eyebrow raised his voice didn't hold the suspicion he felt.

"Yes, fine. Go home to Baker Street." Mycroft went to his small mini bar, needing a glass of scotch, maybe two or three.

"Why are you suddenly-" Sherlock rolled his eyes standing up "John's not at Baker street anymore?"

"Sherlock, it's been three years. You were the one that instructed me to keep any updates of John or the children to myself. So I've done just that. Oh, come don't look so heartbroken, their general health is fine." Mycroft cleared his throat, "Everyone is thankfully still breathing."

"You're not telling me something." Sherlock snapped "What is it? Where are they?" he held his breath "Is John-did he find-"

"No, brother, not that there haven't been suitors. John is very much still a widower. Partly due to his loyalty to your bond even in death. Or rather, perceived death. As well as your very resolute children."

Sherlock couldn't help but smile briefly thinking of his sons keeping unwanted Alphas from sniffing around.

**~0~**

"Doctor Watson you have a message from your brother in law he has left several urgent messages."

John shook his head "Thank you Linda, I apologize. He can be persistent, except his idea of urgent and a normal persons is completely different. I haven't received any calls from the nanny so I assume the children and my home are still in one piece so it cant be so urgent."

"I guess you have a point Doctor." The red haired Beta nurse laughed. "I'll lock up Doctor go ahead and get home to that clan of yours."

It was John's turn to laugh, he pulled his dark jacket on "Hardly a clan. They are just a nest of angels-oh, who am I kidding?" John waved goodbye, taking his mobile out he started to dial Mycroft's number wondering what it was that the eldest Holmes wanted.

John had already spoken to Lillith earlier in the day and the Nanny reported all was well at the house. No calls from Ford's school, not that he'd received any troubling news pertaining to his oldest son in a year. So whatever Mycroft wanted could naturally wait.

John hailed a cab stepping inside he gave his address, just as the call connected with Mycroft.

"Hello Mycroft what's so urgent that-" John frowned realizing the cab the was going in the wrong direction. "Hold on a second." He didn't wait to hear Mycroft's reply. "Oi, cabbie, you're going the wrong way."

The cab driver turned his dark head, a pair of very familiar brown eyes lit up and the pale Omega's face twisted with mirth. "Hello Johnny boy did you miss me?" The dark haired Omega aimed a gun at the speachless blond doctor firing two darts into his stunned victum. "Nighty, night."

Moriarty pulled the cab over to the side of a back street, he whistled happily to himself exiting the stolen vehicle, reaching over the unconscious passenger.

"Hello Mycroft. So sorry, but our good doctor is unable to come to the phone he's a bit exhausted poor thing. Please give my regaurds to your brother. We both know he's there. The game is far from over, I am actually looking forward to meeting the children. I hear they've grown in my abscence, and there has been a new addition. I'm absolutly thrilled! I can't wait to meet the little dear. Ta." The Irishman stood aside as a large Beta reached into the cab and lifted the limp Omega from the back seat.

James dropped the mobile onto the cement and smashed it under his foot. "Better hurry before we have visitors. Get him into the van. Oh, how I've missed London!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Break

**_3 ½ years ago_**

The funeral was supposed to be private but it didn't keep the vultures of the press from circling. The Holmes pack stood together but separated, separated by anger and resentment just boiling under the surface.

Sherrinford Holmes stood with his head held high, a secure arm around the fragile figure that was his father. The twins were young still; their dark heads were bent in defeat and confusion. At the age of three they couldn't comprehend death, not fully. As smart as their scores proclaimed them to be, they were still children and clung to each other leaning into their solemn faced Omega father.

"They are covering him with dirt Ford, wont he be frightened? How will he breathe?" The frantic whisper almost broke the eldest brother, Ford felt his father pull away from his steady grip only to pull the three year old brunette towards him.

"No, Hamish papa will be fine. He cant feel anything now." Ford didn't dare look at his father, or his younger brothers. He stood there silent now, afraid to speak, knowing his voice would brake.

"But daddy-" Sigerson sobbed "Why are they burying him?"

"Boys, things will be alright. Papa cant feel anything anymore. He's gone-"

"Where?" the twins both sobbed unable to keep the tears from their bright blue eyes. Both boys were Alpha's like their brother, something John was amazed by. It was so rare to have so many Alpha's born to one family. He was prized with Sherrinford first and then the twins Hamish and Sigerson . All three boys had the same dark heads of hair like their father, they were blessed with the man's intellect as well.

John kept a strong arm around Ford and another around the two twins clinging to his side. The rain started to slowly add to he tears streaking their young faces, and matching black suits. Fitting for a funeral, even the weather was chiming in with rain and overcast.

Harry and Clara crowded in, young Lawrence moved to place an arm around Ford. The teenage Alpha leaned into his cousin accepting the warmth and comfort from the short Omega.

Then it was Mycroft's turn to take a step towards his brother's grieving family and extended family. The Alpha in him wishing to ease the growing distress rolling off in heavy waves from the small group. His trusty umbrella forever ready to cover the bowed heads.

Mycroft wanted to pull the family close, it was best to keep them near now. The scent of stress hung sour in the cold spring air, the British Government needed to hold his umbrella out and shelter the dark heads of his nephews. He needed to bring John closer and calm the pale Omega.

The mourners had all gone, Mrs. Hudson and her new husband had been the last to go leaving the Holmes and Watsons to stand vigil. Mycroft thought it best to urge his brother's family to go home, the rain was cold and wet and he could see his own breath like tendrils of smoke escaping his lips. _A cigarette would be nice._

As he and Greg neared the huddled group there was a sharp growl in warning. This caused Alexander to flinch at his father's side and only brought Greg and Mycroft up short in surprise.

The older Holmes frowned thinking he was mistaken, however the air had grown colder and the scent of anger began to flood the space between the two packs. No, they were one pack, not separate, this was his family. Mycroft took another step forward but the snarl was louder, and he found his eldest nephew glaring at him.

"Don't!" Ford pulled from his cousin Lawrence's arms, stepping away from his father, to stand between his family and uncle.

"Ford?" John's voice sounded hoarse and weak.

"No. This is his fault. Both of theirs." Ford managed through gritted teeth, his blue eyes narrowed on both of his Uncles.

"No, Ford, don't say that." Hamish sobbed,

"Why are you saying that?" Siggy held tight to his father's waist.

"Sssh, boys. Ford doesn't mean-"

"Of course I do! I mean it! It's true! He would-he wouldn't have jumped-he would never have jumped. If-if the great and powerful Mycroft Holmes had truly been watching out for him! Those things the paper said-all those awful things!"

"Sherrinford son-" John's shaking hand reached out to clasp his son's shoulder, the boy was already meeting John's height and he wasn't done growing at fourteen. The young Alpha would someday be as tall as his father, his now deceased father.

"No! It's true! He jumped and Mr. British Government and the great Detective Inspector could have prevented. But when the accusations-"

"It's no ones fault. This was-" John tried to find his words but he felt so dizzy and the ground was slipping out from under him. His son was right, but John could never voice this in front of the children. Both these men were still their uncles, still their blood and still alive.

The Omega, felt another strong cramp in his side. Taking his breath away, leaving dread in his place, and the emptiness that threatened to overwhelm . So many, too many suffocating emotions all flooding him since that day on the roof.

That awful day, his mate had jumped, and all John could do was scream his Alpha's name. He witnessed the man's death and the small life growing inside of him threatened to slip away just like the child's father had. John hadn't told anyone he was pregnant, he planned on telling Sherlock later that day, well as soon as the whole Richard Brooke thing blew over.

Except it was too late and the cramping started, as a doctor he knew it would be a matter of time. He didn't want to upset the boys or anyone else more than they already he kept the secret close to him, however it was a secret he couldnt keep for too long.

"Johnny?" Harriet reached out and the blond Omega thought he heard her say something else but the world started to fall away and a cold darkness came up to envelope him.

Mycroft made to catch the swaying Omega only to find his nephew lunging at him the full force of it knocked him off his feet.

Lawrence rushed forward trying to pull his cousin loose, but Uncle Greg beat him to it. Only to find himself under attack by two tiny brunette torpedoes.

"Don't' touch him!" The twins yelled in unison, tiny fists beating at Greg's thighs and stomach.

Alexander and Lawrence could only watch as Sherrinford Holmes was pinned down, and forced to struggle against the hold of his larger and much stronger uncle.

"Be still boy!"

**_~0~_**

**_AN HOUR LATER AT THE DIOGENES CLUB_**

Sherlock raised an eyebrow upon seeing his disheveled brother, "You're late. What happened there dear brother? Did someone put up at fight over the last piece of cake at the-"

"No, Sherlock. And excuse me if I'm not on time. This polite bit of bruising was a gift from your son."

"My son?"

"Yes. Your son Sherrinford." Mycroft replied coldly, moving to take a seat in front of the warm fireplace. He grabbed the opened brandy bottle and poured himself a hefty glass, ignoring the fact his brother had already started on the bottle without his permission.

"Sherrinford?"

"Is there an echo in here? Yes. Sherrinford, I must say he has a surprisingly accurate left hook."

"He gets that from John." Sherlock moved to stand behind the empty chair across from his brother's large throne like one.

"He hit you?"

"It seems he's under the impression this whole mess is my fault."

"Well it was your idea. So it's fitting. He'll get over it and so shall you." Sherlock waved his brother's words off, his mind still trying to process his son's anger.

Mycroft glared at his brother "I hope you know what you're doing. And yes it was my idea, to keep them safe but-"

"Well isn't this a turn up. Big brother is second guessing his decision."

"Sherlock-"

"No. We've made a decision and no matter how much it hurts them now, you and I both know its for the greater good. Moriarty's web stretches far and wide and it didn't die with him on that roof! His generals and worker bees are out there. All gunnig for my family. For my children for John! " Sherlock felt his voice shake with the force of his fear. "We vowed after the first time that we would never allow it to happen again. Well, Moriarty slipped past us and my children almost payed the price. Or did you forget what happened to your dear sons only brther? Did you forget the gruesome pictures, the pieces that were mailed home to the Mallory's to you. That note that my children-" Sherlock took a deep breath "my children and your Alex were next. That Lawrence, Clara and Harry all would be next. You are the one that convinced me this was the right course of action."

"Dammit! Don't lecture me brother mine. I know what exactly was at stake, and what we have to lose even when we win. It's just-" Mycroft thought of John's collapse, of his nephew's anger, the anxiety of his own child. It was a good thing he left baby Moira home with the nanny under heavy guard. The little Omega had already lost so much in her one year of life. She didn't need to witness a full out family brawl.

"Just nothing Mycroft. I'll be back in a few months tops. It shouldn't take longer than that. I'll explain everything to John, he'll understand. Just as we agreed." Sherlock refused to make eye contact with his brother. If he had he would have read the guilt there and the concern. He would have thought to ask the right questions, and he would have deduced the rest.

As it was the anxiety he sensed from his pups stained his brother's scent.

"Really Mycroft you are going so soft. Where is your fortitude? Perhaps you left it in the same place you left your logic."

Mycroft sipped his drink staring blankly into the dancing flames. "Perhaps you would not have such fortitude had you attended the funeral."

"Tedious ceremony. As I said, when I return I'll explain it to John. Until then I need to concentrate on the work. I leave you to care for my family until then. I don't need updates. I don't need the distraction-"

"Yes. Of course. " Mycroft smiled sadly thinking of the unborn pup who's light was most likely diminishing at that very moment. It was a shock to find out John was carrying. He wondered if his brother would have agreed to this plan if he had known. "Goodbye brother."

"Don't look so glum Mycroft as I said it will be a couple months and Riley as well as his mate will have been avenged. " Sherlock repeated to himself softly "Just a couple of months and I'll be home again."

_**~0~**_

_**PRESENT**_

_****_"Why the hell are we knocking?" Sherlock growled standing outside the home that held his family within.

Sherlock was about to push the door open or break it down out of sheer panic and impatience.

"Enola darling? Where are your clothes?"

Sherlock ignored his brothers exasperation, and instead focused on the tiny three year old blond child with gray eyes, she wore a white sleeveless dress slip. The child was also covered from head to toe in tiny white down feathers, as well as some kind of homemade paste.

The blond barefoot child squeeked when a loud crash sounded from behind her, and she turned without shutting the door sprinting towards the raised voices down the corridor, two very tall Alphas on her heels.


	3. Chapter 3 Words

Words were a funny thing, Enola had always thought so, especially now as she observed the goings on of their house. She woke at the same time every morning to her daddy kissing her good morning; his words were soft and smelled of warm tea and strawberry jam.

Daddy's words were whispered over her forehead and into her messy blond hair. When she took her time to dress daddy's words would changed tone but never lost the warmth that bubbled like the bath she took at night before bed.

When she practiced her tiny violin, she sometimes made screeching noises on the strings, just out of frustration. Daddy never raised his voice instead he would laugh softly and shake his head. Enola thought someday she would ask why he had such an interesting reaction when everyone else went running from the sound. Daddy however sat quietly and listened, sometimes drinking his tea and ruffling his newspaper.

The days could be quiet exasperating around there, the hired minders never stayed and they were all so condescending. Treating her like a baby always talking in baby talk to her, she would rather read one of daddy's medical journals then play a silly bored game with candy people. And Maybe she was a little happy when the boys set the bored on fire testing the reflex's of their nanny. Apparently under stress she was a shit nanny, that one daddy didn't fire, that one quit.

The nanny's words had been fake and she smelled of marmalade and cats. All the nanny's were usually Omegas, and Enola being the only Omega among her siblings found these examples of her gender to be failing.

Now the words that she could hear were trailing in from the next room, some men in dark suits had barged in. She wasn't too excited by the idea, they all smelled of Beta, ink and paper. A few carried an odd scent that made her think of metal and matches.

The words these men used were cold and reminded her of speaking in the winter, with words forming smoke. Big brother Sherrinford wasn't happy when the arrived, and it was just as he had fired the nanny what ever her name was. The one with the nose. Good riddance. It was actually fun to watch big brother throw the woman out, she had shown up to replace the other nanny that surprise hadn't shown up on time.

The nose nanny smelled like these men in the dark suits and cigarettes, she tried to cover her scent but Enola knew she wasn't really an Omega. It was a false sweetness she moved about with, until she tried to get them to go to the park. That didn't go over well. Enola hated the way the nanny with her long black hair in a high bun made her face tight around the edges, tight like a mask, her cat eyes cool and glassy, there wasn't anything right with the woman.

That woman had words that felt like winter and nails on a chalk board, yes, good riddance to her. And she had called Enola defective, and the words the pointy nosed woman had said to Davy were just as mean. Did the woman know Davy? She was saying she would tell his father where he was.

Ford had returned home early finding the woman arguing with Davy, Enola had gone unseen near the couch. The twins were busy outside collecting ingredients, and Enola witnessed her eldest brother's territorial growl.

That new sitter the _not Omega_, had called Davy something cruel, and she'd pushed him against the wall. Enola had squeaked in distress, just as her brother burst through the sitting room doors. He didn't wait to question or use useless words, he acted and grabbed the woman with the nose by her leather jacket's collar and pulled/lifted her out of the room. Enola had gone to embrace Davy, he was shaking.

Carefully as Enola had been taught, she put a hand on Davy's round belly, daddy had said there was a baby in there. She sometimes could feel the feathery kicks and twitches under Davy's warm jumpers.

"It's alright there Enola, nothing to be afraid of. Looks like Nanny Kelly just got her walking papers." Davy's arm wrapped around the small Omega and she nuzzled into his side. "I'm not going back." Davy's voice was shaking like his shoulders.

Enola didn't like how these words sounded and instead squeezed closer to her brother's Omega.

Davy had blond hair like her and daddy, she loved Davy and his eyes were bright blue and always warm. Even now when he was sad, there was still the underlying warmth there.

Davy's words were like warm biscuits and a soft sonata, he hardly ever raised his voice even when the twins were being well themselves. She smiled when big brother Ford entered and stood Davy up holding him close and scenting around the top of his hair.

Ford loved Davy, that's what daddy had said, and Davy was going to have another baby Watson. The twins wanted another Alpha, but Enola wasn't averse to an Omega. It might tip things in their favor; it would be ever so nice to have another Omega to talk to.

Well she didn't really ever talk but it would still be nice, perhaps she could use her words on this idea. If she could find the right ones maybe. However she left Davy and Ford to talk in whispers, with their words smelling of comforting things like honey, tea and vanilla. Ford was tall and his hair dark it curled madly around his head he'd taken to combing it straight and keeping it cut short, he was going into the army. She wondered if that's why he had started to dress so smartly wearing dark suits and his purple silk shirt without a tie.

Hamish and Sigerson had claimed the army liked short kept hair, Enola didn't want her brother to change his hair or join the army. She could tell that Davy didn't want Ford to go either, even if he never used the words to express it.

The young Omega left the two in the sitting room and went back to the kitchen to find the twins, they wanted her to help in an experiment today. They promised they would make her into a swan princess, she didn't believe they could but it would be interesting to watch them try.

And now Enola Watson observed her twin brothers as they argued over the ingredients; she was the only patient one of the bunch. She could wait, and besides she had always wanted to be swan. Swans were beautiful and graceful well at least on the movie she watched with the pond and the ballerinas.

Maybe she could be a dancer, perhaps if she hinted at it daddy would enroll her. For now she would let the twins finish their experiment, half the feathers from big brother's pillow had been emptied out already over her head, but the paste the twins made wasn't sticky enough. Some of the soft white feathers were already falling at her feet.

This made her sad, thinking of naked swans without their feathers. Possibly Hamish or Sigerson would help find the bird whose feathers were put into the pillow. And the paste they were making could be used to fix the poor naked cold animal.

"You're the idiot!" Enola sighed, hearing Sigerson growl angrily. He was the inpatient one. Her Alpha brother narrowed his eyes at his dark haired twin. Sometimes the three year old Omega wondered if the two boys really were three and she was the six year old.

"No! You're the idiot!" It wasn't a very clever response, Enola thought sadly looking to Hamish. Her two brother's were identical twins, they shared the same blue gray eyes and dark brunette hair. Well Hamish's hair was a mess of curls and Siggy's was straight. They were taller than her, all Alphas were so tall, well always taller than Omegas.

Sometimes the twins fought over silly things when they were bored, and today's experiment was one of those occasions. Enola started to itch at the drying paste on her arms, it had been Hamish's idea to use the some root she couldn't pronounce as the base. Not that she would ever try, but sometimes she practiced words behind her teeth with her tongue. Words were boring and useless; people wasted too much time with words. And words made people cry , or shout and sometimes words confused. Enola had decided at a young age she wanted none of this.

Siggy had gone with Hamish's idea at first until the stuff started to dry out and now the three year old Omega was standing in her white sleeveless dress slip covered in dry paste with a bundle of feathers at her bare feet.

Big brother Ford would be sad, he did favor that pillow, Ford wasn't having the best of days today.

After she left him to have alone time with Davy the men with suits and ties smelling of metal and matches had entered. The twins weren't bothered they were too busy arguing to mind the invasion on their territory. Now they twins had taken over the sitting room while big brother Ford dealt with the strangers.

Oh, dear the twins were starting to shove each other; now it would be best to find her eldest brother.

Siggy balled his fists trying to intimidate Hamish. "Clearly you are inferior! And we'll have to pick another base! You're calculations were completely off! Why do I ever listen to you?"

Enola flinched hearing her older brother's challenge, she watched fearfully as Hamish refused to back down. This would get loud and very wordy, best to duck and cover.

It was because of this neither one heard the door bell ring, Enola stepped off of the stool they had her standing on and left the room quickly still clutching the soft white feathers to her chest.

Where was Ford? Was he calling dad at work? Or dragging the smelly intruders from the house?

There was the door bell again, it was probably more of the men in dark suits that Ford had shouted at and used his angry words before slamming the door in their face. Only to have them push their way in, and she stepped quickly around one standing in the hall talking into a radio. Why were they ignoring the doorbell? Idiots.

Well, it wouldn't be polite to ignore whoever was outside, and it could be important.

So, she took a deep breath and did the appropriate thing, she reached up on the tips of her toes and answered the door.

There was a man there, at first she thought he was her big brother, but he didn't smell like Ford, his scent did seem familiar to her somehow.

The tall Alpha fixed a familiar grey/blue stare on her, his hands behind his back, he was dressed in a dark suit. Uncle My wore suits like that, except his were gray, this man could be Ford if Ford were a lot older and meaner.

"Enola, darling where are your clothes?" It was Uncle My standing behind the strange but familiar Alpha.

The three year old frowned, taking a nervous step back the tall Alpha with Ford's face was scary and he kept staring.

She heard a crash from behind her, and whimpered knowing the boys would be fighting. Daddy was not going to be happy when he returned home from work, nope not at all.


	4. Chapter 4 Unwanted Revelations

"Boys! What on earth is going on?" Mycroft thundered pulling Sigerson off his twin brother, the bigger twin had been digging his knee into his younger twin's shoulder.

"He messed up the experiment-"

"No! My calculations were accurate you just don't know how to measure!" Hamish huffed rubbing his arm. His twin growled not liking the open challenge but Hamish refused to step down he kicked out at his twin. Uncle Mycroft kept a strong hand on both nephew's collars.

"This is not how we behave!" Mycroft snapped. "Where is Sherrinford? "

"He's with Davy in the kitchen." Siggerson kept his eyes narrowed on his younger brother.

"Apologize to each other." Mycroft demanded.

Enola stood watching the strange Alpha was frowning and she wondered if it was because Uncle My had forgotten to introduce him.

"No." Hamish crossed his arms over his chest. Enola wanted to throw her feather's at her Alpha brother. She wondered if they would stick to his gray pull over and the blue tie he wore under it. His white button up was stained from digging around in the garden.

"He's unreasonable!" Sigerson snapped, trying to pull free, he was wearing the same gray jumper and white shirt except he'd discarded his tie hours ago. Siggy hated ties.

Enola knew daddy would be angry when he returned home, he disapproved of fighting. And both boys had dirtied their trousers with mud and grass, daddy would definitely be cross.

"I don't care who started this fight, I said to apologize to each other. And do it quickly before I lose what patience I have left." Uncle Mycroft's voice was deep and cold, it made the three almost four year old Omega shiver. She felt her knees want to buckle and the urge to put her head down nearly over came her.

Except a pair of cool hands were on her shoulders, and the strange Alpha was talking to her. Enola squeaked when he tried to pick her up, this brought both her brothers flying over to her side.

"Oi!" Siggerson growled. "Don't touch her! FORD!" the boy shouted while Hamish pulled his sister away from the dark haired stranger, lifting the trembling Omega up in his thin arms. Both six year old boy's glared at the intruder. Siggerson kept himself between his Omega sibling and the stranger.

"Children-" Mycroft sighed trying to calm the situation.

"SHERRINFORD!" Hamish shouted over his shoulder.

"Where did this one come from?" The dark haired Alpha snapped pointing a long thin finger at Enola. "Who is she?" Sherlock was glancing from the glaring eyes of his twins to his irritated brother.

The twins, Hamish and Sigerson, they were taller, their movements less clumsy in fact gone was the soft rounded chub around their fingers and chins. Instead he was seeing himself in their thin faces. The young girl, this Omega child who's was she? Why was she here and she looked so much like John, her hair was straight and the color of sunshine, and those eyes, those were John's eyes.

His children didn't recognize his scent, or his face they instead glared at him suspiciously and as a threat. He wanted to hold them so close, too many scents were in this room. John was taken, and he was a stranger to his children he needed to make this alright again. He needed to get his children to a safe place.

"Great! Is this another one?" Sigerson stepped closer to the unknown Alpha, ignoring the question. He thought the man's face was familiar but refused to place it, guessing it to be one of his uncles many minions.

"Another one?" The stranger questioned in his deep baritone.

"Yeah! We told the last one our father isn't looking for a mate! He doesn't need an Alpha and if you don't leave our big brother will-" Hamish didn't get to finish the threat before he was interrupted.

"What will I do now?" Ford entered the sitting room, sighing in resignation when he saw his uncle. "Oh, dear god what is on Enola? What the hell are you doing here? And why the hell are your goons creeping around?" The older boy marched into the room pulling Enola from Hamish's arms. "And have you two been fighting?"

Both twins didn't meet their brother's blue eyes, no one answered. Enola buried her face under her big brother's chin, allowing him to scent her. She didn't like the other Alpha, he was staring now, and she had a feeling Ford wouldn't like him either.

"Sherrinford-" Mycroft cleared his throat.

"Why are you here?" Her big brother always talked to Uncle in his angry voice.

"Ford? Is everything alright? " Enola frowned seeing Davy looking sad, what had the sitter said to him? And his shirt was wrinkled around the collar, she reached out with her arms for him instinctively wanting to comfort the older Omega.

"Ssssh, now E you're alright. Everything's alright." Ford gently patted his sister's soft feather laden hair. "Here then go to David."

"Oh dear, boys. I'm sure this is going to be an interesting explanation and I'm not sure I want to know but what exactly were you trying to do? Poor Enola will need to be soaking for a week to get this off." Davy took Enola easily, allowing her to hug him and nuzzle into the brown jumper the blond was wearing. Davy always smelled like warm biscuits and Ford, this made Enola giggle.

"We were going to make her the swan princess." Hamish replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, except the paste didn't quite stick like it was supposed to." Sigy added just as shyly.

" I see David is still with you, and how interesting you two are still unbounded." Mycroft ignored his brother's quick intake of breath, and just as quickly those cool blue eyes shot over to the Alpha to his left.

The room went cold and the children took a step back in response to their eldest brother's sudden change in mood. The teenage Alpha's pheromones were pumping out angrily flooding the room with his scent. This was a response to intruders in his territory as well as an open challenge.

"Mr. Holmes it's nice to see you again." David kept his voice steady, but his eyes never met the tall Government's cool glare. Instead the teenager placed a steading hand on his boyfriend's arm, this caused Ford to flinch and his body tightened as if ready to spring forward. "Ford? "

"David I appreciate your help. I know it's been a troublesome day. If you would take the heathens upstairs, I have to show my Uncle and-uh his guest to the door."

"Right, uh. Children." David didn't hesitate, Ford rarely called him David and right now it spoke volumes of the situation.

"No, we can help." Hamish cut in glaring openly now at the stranger in the room, observing he was the source of Sherrinford's sudden change in demeanor.

"Go." Ford's firm voice had both twins complying without further word.

"Sherrinford now is not the time to-" Mycroft waited for the doors to the sitting room to close.

"You fucking bastard! You cold-son of a-" Sherrinford lunged for the dark haired Alpha at his Uncle's side. "You! How could you!"

Mycroft anticipated this reaction and put himself in the position to restrain his teenage nephew.

However the boy had gained more muscle since their last altercation, he wasn't thin or intoxicated and thus had a little more advantage on his out of shape uncle.

"I'll kill you!" Sherrinford managed to push his Uncle off of him and dove at the unmoving ghost at his uncle's side.

Sherlock was tackled by his own son, he managed to avoid the fist that flew at his face. It was surprising how strong his son was, the boy was no longer a thin awkward teen. He was a young man, and from how well he was struggling against Sherlock's hold, he was trained well in hand to hand combat.

"Sherrinford Harold Watson!" It was the pregnant Omega pulling his mate away from the stranger in the dark suit.

"My dad isn't home Uncle. Therefore I don't have to be so polite. And besides dad has made it quite clear what he thinks of your interference and whatever you call that little social call your men just made. This is our home and you are trespassing. Now get out. And don't you dare speak to my-speak to David again. His living here isn't any of your concern. I believe my Dad made that very clear. And you-" Sherrinford panted from his struggles, "You, get the fuck out of this house. You should have stayed dead!"

David held tight to his mate trying to calm him, pressing his body into the older boy's back, wrapping his arms around Sherrinford's toned middle.

"Ssssh, calm down Ford. Calm down."

Ford's whole body vibrated with anger, "I want you two out!" The Alpha pointed at his uncle and father.

"Calm down nephew! And let me speak."

"No! No! I wont have you weave your lies! I wont have you use your pretty words all with complex undertones and back handed compliments. You will collect your dogs and you will go. We don't want anything from you Holmes and we don't need anything from you!"

"If you are through with your little tantrum, I will speak." Sherlock straightened his suit jacket glaring at his son then to the young Omega seemingly holding him back. The young pregnant Omega, a teenager barely a teenager? What was he to Ford? Ah, easy to deduce he was Ford's mate, not bonded but they had already started a family. An unplanned pregnancy, obviously. And John was letting the two stay here? He was going to be a grandfather? Sherlock didn't know how he felt about that.

"You have nothing I want to hear. And you need to leave before Dad gets home from work. I wont have you distressing him. Just go back to whatever hole you climbed out of, nobody wants you here."

Sherlock tried not to flinch at the coldly flung words, "John has been kidnapped."

"What?" Sherrinford shook his head "You're lying!" The young man dug in his pocket for his mobile and started dialing.

"Moriarty is back Ford. He's back and he has John. "

David felt Ford's body start to shake, and he feared his love's legs would give out. The Omega led his tall mate towards the feather covered couch.

"I'll-I'll get some tea. Mr. Holmes? And –"

"Please call me Sherlock. And something stronger would be more appreciated. Seeing how all in one day I have come back from the dead, and found I will be a grandfather."

"We don't keep anything stronger than tea in the house. Perhaps I should go-"

"No!" Ford cut his Omega off, "Please, will you get my siblings cleaned up. I'll deal with this." David remained still next to his boyfriend, but Sherrinford turned his blue eyes towards the young Omega and silently pleaded for compliance.

"I'll be upstairs then." David smiled gently hurrying out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Interruptions

Lawerance Watson swore under his breath checking his mobile once more before entering his Uncle's home without knocking. He sighed heavily seeing the men in dark suits, assuming the worst had happen he swore again. The teenage Alpha at his side didn't comment however he did growl when one of the nameless Beta's in matching suits and glasses with their short cropped hair tried to intercept the young Omega.

"Please Thomas don't add to the insanity. They're all harmless. It's my damn cousin who's going to need the protection once I get my hands on him!" The small Omega teen called out, unzipping his tight brown leather jacket.

"Ford! Sherrinford! Dammit!" marching down the corridor he caught his cousin's scent and without hesitation he entered the sitting room ignoring the surprised Alpha's within.

"Ford! There you are! Dammit! You haven't answered your mobile. Ashley has been trying to reach you. And he sent me over here to check on your ass."

"Lori-" Sherrinford frowned seeing his exasperated cousin, followed by a tall dark haired Alpha. Ford took one look at the teenage Alpha following his cousin and rolled his eyes. This one was wearing a similar leatherjacket and black skinny jeans, his dark hair falling into his eyes almost purposely.

"No! No! Don't talk. Just open wide. I fucking hate doing this. You know I hate doing this! So help me Sherrinford if you have broken your sober streak I'll kill you myself." Ford opened his mouth to object but his shorter cousin only took the opportunity to stick a swab nearly down his throat, and then sprayed the stick with some kind of spray he had in his pocket. The swab didn't change color causing the Omega to sigh in relief.

"Good." He exhaled, "I'm sorry but Ashley said he tried calling and when you didn't answer all Davy said was that it was a family emergency. So I assumed-well. Anyway."

"Lori now's not a good time." Ford growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Well next time answer your damn mobile! You know people worry Mr. High and mighty! It's not like I wasn't in the middle of sculpting. Good thing Thomas here is a good sport and has a motorcycle. By the way don't tell mum. She's been super strict ever since you went and knocked up Davy. Now she's got me under lock and key, like I'm an idiot and don't know what birth control is. No offense Davy."

The pregnant Omega standing in the corner of the room only shook his head, rubbing his temples.

"Thomas?" Ford raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it!" Lori snapped, "He's a model at the school-it doesn't matter. Thomas say hello to my cousin Sherrinford and his boyfriend David."

"Alright." The tall Alpha teen nodded his head glancing around the room taking in the feathers, and the solemn faces of the two older Alpha's standing opposite of Sherrinford.

One of the Alpha's most likely Ford's father had a split lip and a bruised cheek. From the looks of the room there had been a fight and Thomas caught the scent of the pregnant Omega's distress. This caused him to take a closer step to young Lawrence.

"Oh, get off." Lori snapped but Thomas kept close. "Anyway it's not like I'm the one they should worry about. If anything it's Alex the way that idiot footie player Stephen has been following him around and Alex totally falling for the sweet act. I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"Lori!" David interrupted his cousin.

"What?" Lawrence frowned, finally taking in his cousin's disheveled appearance, and he then heard the clearing of a voice. Turning he caught sight of his Uncle Mycroft, and winced.

"Ouch-hey there Uncle. I was kidding about Alex. I don't even know the name of any kid he's interested in? And anyway I'm sure he's got his nose to the grindstone at Uni. Um, yeah. This is Thomas, he and I should get going-" Lori grimaced looking between Davy and Uncle Mycroft. "Not good?"

"Yeah, a bit not good." Davy replied in exasperation.

Sherlock flinched hearing the blond Omega's familiar words, for a minute he saw another blond in Davy's place and it made his chest ache.

Ford rolled his eyes, "Lori you should really shut up now. And anyway you can tell Ash to shove it up his-"

"Sherrinford." David cut his boyfriend off. "You have an obligation to your sponsor to at least call him back. He worries."

"He's an idiot. I'm fine. Anyway now's not the time! We are in the middle of a family crisis!"

"Danger night?" Lori studied David's worried expression for an answer.

"Stay the hell out of my sock index! I'm clean! This isn't about that." Ford growled. "Dad's been kidnapped. And my father's home."

"What do you mean Uncle John's been kidnapped? But he's home? You're not making any sense."

Another clearing of a voice caught Lori's attention once more; he turned in the direction of the other Alpha in the room.

"Oh shit." He took a step back, for once welcoming the Thomas's arms wrapping around his waist to steady him.

"Hello Lawrence."

"Fuck-" Lori gasped "I mean, shit-I mean. Oh god. You're not dead." The young Omega turned to his cousin.

"Where's everyone?"

"Upstairs." Sherrinford responded irritably.

"I'll go back up, Enola will be wondering where I've gone. I managed to get her partly cleaned off. I just don't want you to fight anymore. Can you promise that?" David touched his boyfriend's tense shoulders.

"No promises."

"Ford." David frowned.

"Fine! I wont hit him again. Besides it's not as satisfying as I originally thought it would be."

"If young David could assist in preparing the children, we shall be leaving to a more secure location within the hour."

"Don't tell him what to do!" Sherrinford snapped at his Uncle.

"I'll get everyone packed." David assured Mycroft before squeezing Sherrinford's shoulder once more and hurrying out of the room.

"Damn, I guess I'll get going. Does my mother know yet? I mean you're going to find Uncle John right? Do you know who took him?" Lori bit his lip suddenly feeling very small.

"You'll be coming along as well Lawrence. I've sent a security crew to your mother's."

"She's not going to be very happy with that." Lori didn't move from Thomas's embrace. "I should go. I know my way-"

"That's not an option nephew. Your safety is now one of my priorities."

Mycroft took a step towards his palling young nephew, only to have the teenager with him growl in warning.

"Thomas it's fine, he's my uncle. They both are, except for the past three and a half years I thought the tall dark haired one was dead." He met Sherlock's gray stare "Not dead then?"

"No, not dead." His uncle replied easily, Lori only nodded in response. "I take it it's a threat on us all. What about Alex?"

"I've sent my own security crew to bring him home." Mycroft was holding his mobile out checking an incoming text. "He should be joining us tonight."

"He won't be too happy with that." Lori bit the inside of his cheek. "Well this will be quite the reunion. I think."

"It's best you say goodbye to your uh, friend." Mycroft smiled politely towards the still stoic Thomas.

" , Thomas I'll be fine. This is family. Thanks for the ride here. Sorry for the interruption."

"It's cool." The tall Alpha responded in a relaxed tone, his eyes still studying the older Alpha males in the room.

"Go on you big lug, I'll be fine. I'll text you to reschedule. I really need to finish my project before finals."

"Alright." The teen replied reluctantly leaving the Omega's side.

Ford rolled his eyes "Well isn't he articulate."

"Piss off Ford! He's better than the last one you dated, the girl with the small dog collection! Hell, don't get me started on the one who had an unhealthy obsession with fire, and then there was the aspiring nurse. Come to think of it the only decent Omega you've ever dated has been Davy and you had to go and knock him up. Seriously, and let's not pretend you were sober for that one."

"Goddammit Lawrence you talk too much!" Sherrinford snapped, his anger didn't affect the smaller teen.

"I didn't even know the two of you were involved until four months ago. I should have figured it out when you both disappeared for a week. And because of that my mum has been insane with my curfew and has basically disallowed dating."

"Can we not talk about this now! " Ford barked.

"Fine! Just keep your damn opinion to yourself. And stay away from Thomas I don't need you trying to scare off another one."

Sherrinford didn't reply, instead he turned back to his uncle. "I will allow my family to be moved but he doesn't get to come near us. It's his fault my dad's in trouble. When this is sorted out if my dad is still alive, I expect _him _to go back to where he came from. We've done just fine without him." Ford glared at his father.

"What do you mean our dad's in trouble?" Hamish's small voice broke the tension, he dropped his messenger bag at his side. He was wearing a fresh change of clothes and his face had been scrubbed clean. "Ford? Where's dad?"

"Hamish." Sherrinford moved towards his brother, and Sherlock could only watch unable to provide comfort for fear of causing more distress.

"No. Where is papa? Where? What's happened? Something has happened hasn't it or uncle Fatcroft wouldn't be here!"

"Hamish Robert Watson." David scolded gently. "That is not how you should refer to your uncle." The Omega stood behind the small Alpha in the small sitting room's entrance.

"Wait. What's happened? What's he going on about? Sherrinford where's dad?" It was Sigerson's turn to question his older brother. Ignoring the consoling hand of David on his shoulder. The pregnant Omega shifted Enola in his arms uncomfortably looking for direction from his boyfriend.

"Boys we need to get ready to leave. It's important that we listen to Uncle Mycroft as much as it pains me to say this, he is in charge of our safety."

"Stop! Tell us now. We aren't babies." Hamish growled balling his fists at his side.

"Hamish, Sigerson you two listen to me. We will go with Uncle Mycroft to his house. Cousin Alexander will be there, you remember cousin Alex right?"

Both boys shook their heads in the negative, and Sherlock once more felt as if he was missing something, some vital piece of information.

"It will be great boys, I'll be there. And it'll be like a sleep over. You have a little cousin Moira, she's a little older than Enola. I hear she's a ton of fun-" Lori tried to encourage his distressed little cousins.

"I don't want to leave." Sigerson stomped his foot, Lawrence looked to Davy and Ford for some backing.

"Now that's enough of that. You're upsetting your sister. If your older brother says we must go then we shall go. Your dad would be very cross if he found out you boys were ignoring Sherrinford. He's in charge when dad isn't home. Right?"

Both boys mumbled a muffled "Yeah."

"Then off we go. Your dad will be fine, and I'm sure we'll be seeing him very soon. And when we do see him we want him to know how well behaved we were. Perhaps we can forget to mention the feather incident yeah?" Both twins nodded allowing David to lead them out like ducklings following their mother.

Sherlock watched in awe, this Omega was at least far from dull, his son had indeed chosen well.


	6. Chapter 6 The reunion part1

Alexander was ushered into his father's home, the young Omega pulled his arm free from his escorts firm hold. "You can let go now thanks! I'm sure I know the way."

The young dark haired boy tapped an angry text out to his DI father, the DI hadn't answered his phone all day. Alex's dad always seemed sympathetic to these situations.

Alex had sent enough texts and left several angry messages throughout the day, especially since he spotted his father's government lackeys crawling around campus. The imbeciles weren't even trying to blend in, it was so frustrating. This was the reason why Alex shouted when entering his father's study, completely oblivious to everyone who was not the British Government.

"This is ridiculous. Now, you've gone too far! Do you know how humiliating that was! I was in the middle of a tutoring session. And you sent your thugs in. I thought the ignoring of your calls and text messages would have been answer enough."

His chocolate brown eyes narrowed in search for the source of his anger, he ran a hand through his already ruffled hair, then removed his already loosened green and red tie.

He had been in the middle of something, not that he wasn't secretly relieved for the interruption. Stephen had been pressuring him of late to take their relationship further and Alex was running out of excuses and courage to keep telling him no.

Stephen was nice enough, but Alexander wasn't ready to do more with him, and the athletic Alpha was becoming increasingly impatient.

"Study group Alexander? Smells like it. So what were you really doing? Partying with the Rugby team?" Sherrinford glared at his older cousin from across the room.

Sherlock stood just opposite of his son, completely unnoticed by his nephew. The dark haired Alpha felt a bit baffled by this sudden exchange. It was almost painful to witness his Omega nephew's posture as the boy held a Mycroft like expression when recognizing Sherrinford's presence.

"Oh look who's come to grace us with his company. And my god is he really sober? Hell must be freezing over." The dark haired Omega crossed his arms over his chest, covertly checking the buttons on his dark blue cardigan.

He had been shirtless when his father's goons had interrupted. The observant eye would easily catch the slight wrinkle of his designer jeans, the missed button on his white shirt as he dressed in a hurry. Even his cardigan had a faint untidiness to it, and leave it to Ford to zero in on this.

"I can see your diet is failing you Alexander. You should really try and get out there maybe walk instead of spending your time in the library with your head buried in Alpha's crotch, oh I mean book."

Alexander hissed in irritation, "Really you're coming at me with those weak insults liquor has really addled your already failing senses cousin. I'm a professor of Maths at a well known University. And you my dear simple boy have managed to be kicked out of three schools, and what a big shocker you've succeeded at becoming another statistic. Well I guess we can put a little check next to teen pregnancy. " The dark haired young man smirked turning his attention on the obviously pregnant Omega just to the right of his cousin.

" Hello there, I'm Sherriford's cousin. Do you have a name dear or should we just refer to you as sad."

This comment had Ford growling in anger he started forward but Lori and David jumped between the two young men.

"Alex, please. Can we not. And Ford, he didn't mean it."

"Ford." Davy tried to capture his Alpha's attention and redirect his mood.

"Take it back Alexander." Lori pleaded turning to push his Omega cousin away.

"What shall I take back? The fact that he failed out of two fine schools? That I'm glad we don't share the Holmes name for fear people would think us truly related? Or maybe the sad part that he's decided to join the army just to run from the responsibility of becoming a father." Once more the sharp tongued Omega addressed David. " No worries young man once he's managed to get some drink into him the army will see his true character and out he'll go."

Sherlock flinched hearing his nephew's biting words, his nephew hadn't grown much taller but he was thinner than the last time Sherlock had seen him.

These two had been so close, and now they couldn't be in the same room. What happened?

"Alex! That wasn't nice. You haven't seen each other in almost two years. Ford's clean." Lori protested.

"For now." Alexander huffed.

"Ford-don't." David kept a strong hand on his Alpha. He hadn't met Alexander before, but he decided right away he didn't like him.

"We don't have to take this, what's the point in us being in the same room? We've already heard the announcement. I refuse to have this fat idiot taint the air we are breathing in. "

"And for once we are thinking alike. Except it's you contaminating my air with your juvenile squelches. I wonder why you are here dear cousin? Presumably it's to apologize for your families ill treatment of mine? Or has your dear daddy finally booted you and your uh-dependent out? Is that where my father is? Trying to smooth things over? Sad, how it's up to my family to fix your family's mistakes."

Ford growled again, Sherlock bit back his own remarks trying not to become involved in what seemed to be a long standing war.

"Don't." Lori pleaded "Please! Can we not do this."

"He cant help it Lori, he thinks he's better than us." Sherrinford snarled wrapping his arms around David, the pregnant Omega held him, burying his head in the Alpha's chest. Ford couldn't help but run his chin over the top of the blond's soft head. This action released some of his tension but not all, it did however keep the Alpha from lunging at his cousin and forcing him onto his back.

"Oh, no Sherrinford not everyone, just you."

David winced at these biting words, the thin Omega wasn't very nice at all. He wondered what error had been committed on his part for the Omega to hate him so much. This wasn't easy being here, and the situation was already so tense. Why wasn't Ford's father, doing something, now would be the time to exude his dominance.

"Ford let it go." Davy urged holding tight to his boyfriend.

"Poor thing probably believes himself in love, dazzled by your moments of brilliance. Tell me cousin does he feed your ego and does he serve to replace what the liquor used to provide? Oh I bet you just wanted someone to follow you around blindly like a lost puppy. "

"That is enough." Mycroft finished the phone call he had to take, missing his son's entrance but catching a great deal of the verbal war fare.

Davy held tight to Sherrinford's arm fearing he would take a swing at the older Omega. It wasn't like Sherrinford to strike an Omega but he could feel just how close his mate was to attacking the brown eyed young man.

"His name is David and you will either call him by his name or you wont speak to him at all. I will not have you upsetting him. David isn't a puppy he's my mate and is carrying my pup. At least he's loyal. And didn't run to his daddy and rat me out!"

"Ha! Well what was I supposed to do you dammed idiot! You nearly died of alcohol poisoning again! You wouldn't listen to me I did what was best, you needed to dry out. You didn't even thank Lori or myself for saving your worthless life! You instead decided to villainize me just as you did my fathers. It wasn't either of my fathers who pushed yours off that roof! He did that all on his own. Just like it was your choice to put the bottle to your mouth, without a thought of what it would do to your dad and siblings if you died. Apparently running from ones problems is a genetic trait-."

"Alexander!" Mycroft snapped "That is enough."

"Alex you don't mean that. He doesn't mean it Ford-"

"Don't take his side Lawrence. Codependence doesn't look good on you. How about you try to break that family streak of making excuses for addicts. We both know he needed rehab, and I got him help by reveling his nasty habit to our dear Uncle. What good that did, you just relapsed immediately after except this time around you didn't come home with scrapes or bruises you came home with a pregnant Omega. Daddy must be so proud."

"I wont have you upsetting David! Leave him out of this." Sherrinford's fists balled at his side and his voice shook with rage.

"Oh, right because of his condition. How could I forget. Is it even yours cousin?"

David turned white, flinching as if slapped, "Maybe we should go check on the twins and Enola. You know how agitated she can get when her routine is disrupted." What had he ever said to offend this Omega? The blond refused to allow these words to get to him and he wouldn't tear up here. It wouldn't help the situation if he broke down.

David held tight to Ford, a slight tremble running through him, his anxiety was starting to become apparent. Even the sharp tongued Omega seemed to realize he may have gone too far.

Sherlock couldn't hear his son's whispered words to the blond Omega but he understood them all the same. Something was off about those two, and he filed away his suspicions for review at a later date.

" That's a good idea Davy, and you need a lay down. Excuse us." Sherrinford dared his Uncle and father to object. "I'm going to check on _my family._ Tell this idiot what you must. You know where I stand and where I'll be."

"I'll go with you. Uncle please let me know when my mums get here." Lawrence tried to appear unaffected but his eyes were watery and his voice wasn't as steady as he would like. David automatically put an arm around his friend, tossing a glare back at the dark haired Omega with chocolate brown eyes.

The angry reprimands were lost when he noted the older Omega's defeated look, it was there briefly before Alex hid behind his usual mask of disinterest.

"Father really just save me the lecture and tell me why I've been brought here despite my very busy schedule? Surely Moira and dad are alright or you would have brought me straight to a hospital with an escort. So now, what is so important that you couldn't text or send an email?"

Mycroft was gripping his mobile attempting to calm his own temper, the boy had gone a bit too far with some of his words, or rather all of them. Such venom his dear child spit and with a rather precise intention, the boy should have gone into politics instead of taking up teaching.

"I wanted to wait for your aunts to arrive and father before we had this conversation."

"Really father? Do you really think I want to be here when the crass middleclass descends upon our home? Spewing acrimony with her very scent, I cant abide the abuse these Watsons place at your feet. The fault is not yours to take and, it's insufferable. I do not understand how you can put up with the ignorant fools. It's insane and unappreciated; I refuse to be in the same room as Harriet Watson especially when she voices her opinion on papa and his job. Like all of Scotland Yard as well as the British Government were responsible for their familial woes. It's intolerable! I just don't comprehend how they can believe you had anything to do with a mad man-"

Sherlock really needed a drink at this point, he had gone unobserved standing near the window off to the corner of the room. He held a tumbler of his brother's best scotch.

"For a child that was adopted rather than born into this family, I would have thought you to be more humble. I'm not entirely sure you, Alexander Holmes aren't a blood relation after all. Especially with such articulate insults, Magnus Holmes would have been proud. He would only find fault with you being an Omega. " Sherlock tossed his drink back, reaching for a refill only to find the small bottle he'd been using was now gone.

Alexander paled completely taking a step back, "Sherlock?"

"That's still _uncle_ Sherlock to you my dear boy. We Holmes are always big on manners. And _you are_ indeed a Holmes, there is no doubt in my mind about that." Sherlock placed his tumbler on his brother's expensive desk, he took joy in not using a coaster.

"What the fuck-"

It wasn't Alexander to speak but Harriet Watson's gasp to cut through the tension, she'd entered the room catching Sherlock's little reprimand.

"Surprise. Not dead." Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest forcing a pained smile in his sister in-law's direction.

Mycroft only massaged his temples, waiting for the expected violence to ensue. Instead of the blond Alpha erupting in anger and physically lashing out it was the small dark haired Omega at the woman's side. Clara walked straight up to Sherlock Holmes and without any warning slapped him twice across the face.

"You bastard! You nearly killed him! You-he almost lost the baby. You left him to raise those kids all alone. And here you are smug as can be. Those kids have all been through hell, Sherrinford especially. At least the little ones could forget you after some time but he knew your face, your scent was committed to his memory. You are absolutely horrid."

"Clara." Harriet went to pull her mate into a strong hold, "I'm sure he has his reasons. And they better be bloody good ones or I'll shoot him myself."

"Who else knew?" Alexander turned to his father, "Dad?"

"Just Sherlock, Aunt Molly and myself." Mycroft sighed heavily, "and a handful of my best men."

"Oh, shit. Greg?" Harriet shook her head, "You Mykie boy are in some deep shit. And I need a smoke. Where are the kids? Do they know?"

"Upstairs getting settled in or destroying something hard to tell with them." Sherlock supplied trying to ease the tension of the room, failing miserably. "They don't know. However Ford for obvious reasons recognized me and he's not taking it as well as I hoped."

Harriet turned to Mycroft "Have you checked his things for any bottles? "

"Yes, my men discreetly had his belongings searched as well as his young man keeping an eye on him he seems to be clean so far. And I've taken the extra precaution to lock up my own supplies."

Sherlock glanced back to the mini bar he had raided while his son and nephew verbally spared.

"Good. Where's John? How is he-" Harriet held tight to her Omega while addressing Mycroft.

Harriet held her breath, "Where's my brother?"

"Moriarty has him." Sherlock replied still focused on his empty glass.

"But he's dead." Harriet felt as if she'd been kicked in the stomach. No one spoke so she continued on almost breathless, her legs threatening to buckle. "No. Mycroft, how could you let this happen?"

"Harriet, -" Mycroft tried to find the correct words however the blond Alpha's mood shifted from shocked to angry in a blink.

The women surged forward finding Clara in her path. "No! No! Not again! They've been through enough! The children oh god the children. Do they know?"

"They are safely in the dark and will remain that way as long as possible. I've had them moved here until the situation is remedied." Mycroft gripped his phone, Gregory's presence would be well appreciated at a time like this. Why hadn't the man returned his text. How long was this infernal meeting he insisted Mycroft not interrupt?

Alexander turned from the Watson's to his father, his stomach twisted and he suddenly felt ill. This was quite the reunion, his eyes followed his _not dead uncle _as he slipped out of the room.

**_~0~_**

John tried to blink away the sleepy haze that blurred his vision, his head pounded and skinned burned.

"Oh, no. Now is not the time to wake up my dear." He heard a sing song voice announce, and John tried hard to place it. Why was that scent familiar, where was he? Why couldnt he move?

"Sssh, now. You are alright no one has harmed you yet." The male voice laughed happily, and then cool fingers combed through his hair almost lovingly. "Here we go, another dose I think you'll be the best surprise ever. And when he's done with you I'll kill him, if the over patheticly sentimental knotthead doesnt kill himself. He was always one for dramatics."

John tried to piece these words together but his mouth refused to work, he realized that something was covering it, he tried to turn his head away from the acrid stench burning his nostrils and choking his already sore throat. "Sleep now." the sing song voice urged tightening his grip in John's hair. "Soon you'll be reunited with Sebby and things will be interesting to watch."


	7. Chapter 7 Burn

James hated to be away from the withering form that was now John Watson-Holmes. The mad genius really needed to keep track of the progress of this filthy Omega, he would get what his body was craving, and it would be hard, rough and oh so awful.

"Sir." One of the Beta's he had chosen for his dislike of Omega's was guarding the door and called into the room covering his mouth and nose with the back of his hand. "Kelly is back and she's empty handed."

"Bloody Hell! Good help is so hard to find." James checked the IV and the heart monitor, John was actually fighting a losing battle, his heat would be full force in another hour. Just in time for Moran to arrive, oh this was going a long swimmingly. Except that bitch Kelly was supposed to bring him his prize! Sherlock and his mate took all of his chances for children away, not to mention that clump of cells that he had created with Reece. Now, Moriarty would take their children, he had a special plan for them all, and it involved lighter fluid and being burned alive. And Sherlock their Alpha would watch, he would watch and listen to their pleas and screams. He would beg to be put out of his misery, but Moriarty would not make it quick.

"Sir." The Beta tried to catch the mad man's attention. Red rimmed eyes glared coolly at the dark haired Beta causing him to step back.

"Yes, yes I heard you. Where do you have the little failure?"

"She's in with her father and Mr. Welborn."

"Why is Welborn here?" James slammed and locked the door to John's cell behind him. "Make sure no one visits. It wouldn't do if he's ruined for my cousin." James straightened his red tie and black suit jacket.

He sighed irritably heading towards his study, he wasn't sure about this new home, but it would do. He really should have wood floors put in instead of carpet, carpet was so hard to get the blood stains out of.

He sent a quick text to one of his men that were watching his cousin; so far Moran was still out on a job. He would be so surprised to find James ignored his commands and came back to England against his wishes.

"Mr. Moriarty." It was Welborn the contrite Alpha to address him first. The three Alpha's in the room became tense catching a whiff of John's scent all over him. The female Alpha of course recognized it right away having spent some time in the Omega's house.

"Oh, excuse me." James removed his jacket and tossed it into the open flames of his fireplace. That might help a bit, I just have to air out, I was taking care of a friend."

Welborn didn't reply instead he remained rigged and seemed to be breathing out of his nose. James knew this kind of Alpha, he was cruel, harsh and believed Omega's to be below him. He served his purpose, and James knew the man hated the idea that he was working for an Omega , hilarious how money could sway ones sense of pride.

"Oh, dear Kelly. What happened to your face? And where are the Holmes children?" James poured himself a sherry neglecting to offer any to his guests.

He rolled back the white sleeves of his shirt, and sat down in the leather throne like chair behind his black marble top desk.

Kelly nervously glanced to her father then Mr. Welborn.

"Well Mr. Moriarty." Welborn spoke now, "That's why we are here. It seems there's been a new development. One that shall prove lucrative for us all."

"Go on." James narrowed his eyes secretly pressing the silent security alarm button just under his chair's arm rest.

"You have made it clear you want the Holmes pups all of them. Miss. Prasch here has made a bit of a discovery. "

"Yes, as you've said. Now cut the crap and tell me why I don't have the twins and their pathetic little sister here! IN MY OFFICE! IN A CAGE!"

The three Alpha's in the room took a step back and Welborn motioned for the girl to talk.

"Sir, I did as you said. Except that damn Sherrinford returned home early. I was going to get the kids to the park but they proved to be a bit more difficult."

"They are children!" James rolled his eyes. "Sherrinford included."

The young girl made a face, she wouldn't call the six foot one Alpha a kid. And she'd fought male Alphas before, this one had some Baritsu lessons. Her nose just stop bleeding from their little tussle.

"We fought and he through me out on my ass, before I could go back in the damn security men were crawling all over the place. I thought it wise to cut out."

James put his tumbler down so he could massage his temples. "Prasch you told me she was intelligent and reliable. I feel a bit lied to."

"Sir, she-"

Welborn rolled his eyes, "I agree Mr. Moriarty she is at fault but you cant blame the girl. In normal circumstances she would have been able to take out Sherrinford Holmes except the boy was riled up and in full territorial mode. Due to the fact that Kelly was standing in close proximity of his very pregnant mate."

This got James's attention, he was standing, his eyes glowing.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Sherrinford Holmes seems to have gotten himself a young teenage Omega, a boy by the name of David Welborn."

Moriarty couldn't believe his ears, "My son. You see, James, if I may call you that-"

"No. No you cant."

Welborn bristled but continued "You see my dear ungrateful spoiled son ran away a year ago. I found him and tried to get him to come home. He did for a bit before he ran away again, this time I discovered the little bastard had managed to use what little funds his mother's family left him, to enroll in some dreadful art school here in London. When I tracked the little bastard down he was pregnant at the time I had no idea the Alpha claiming to be the father was a Holmes. The boy had called himself Ford Watson. So I cut my child off. Only to realize now that Kelly has seen him there in the Home of Doctor Watson, that Sherrinford Watson and Holmes are one in the same. Therefore-"

"You're sure?" Kelly felt an odd twinge at the manic expression taking over the thin Omega's face. Green eyes bore into her Uncle and she fought the urge to step behind her silent father.

"I can not only deliver the Holmes children all in a pretty little bow but my own son as well. What greater revenge but to take the grandson of a Holmes and make him or her your own child. You can guess how it will destroy that smug bastard Sherlock as well as his mates."

"I want it."

"We'll make the arrangements and my price for my son and grandson-"

"I'll double it." Moriarty grinned, "Now leave."

James sat back in his chair, he wouldn't have to worry about his cousin impregnating John, and he could just take this pup from the pack. He would destroy the others, and the boy that carried this baby would be put down just like the rest. But not till Moriarty was granted his prize.

He would see them all burn, but first things first he should call off his security team, it was best to keep his guests alive for now.


	8. Chapter 8 Comfort

"I'm fine Ford. Please, just calm down. I'm going to see about getting Enola into a bath. I don't want you following me until you've stopped pumping out the angry pheromones. It'll make the children tense." Davy wiped at his eyes and sniffed. "I'm fine. I just-I'm fine. It's just hormones."

"Then perhaps you should lay down and rest until you have them under control." Sherrinford nudged the pregnant Omega back towards the bed. This caused Davy to laugh despite himself, he took his friend's arm and sat him down on the large king size bed.

"Ford. You have had a horrible day. And I think there are some things you need to think over and figure out how to precede. My pheromones unlike yours aren't going to set the children on edge. You're angry and hurt and the children especially Enola will pick up on this almost immediately."

Sherrinford wrapped his arms around the pregnant Omega, his hands resting over the boy's growing belly.

"There isn't anything to think about."

"Ford, he's your father. And what about your poor dad?" The Omega bit his lip "Do you think they'll find him? I mean your scary uncle has so many resources. He'll bring him back alive right?"

"Ssssh. David. My dad is tough he's not one to wait around and be rescued. But yes, as pushy and nosy as the megalomaniac is, he does have his resources. My dad will be brought home, he has to come home." Ford held his Omega close rubbing his chin over the top of the younger boy's soft blond hair. "I cant do this alone. What am I supposed to tell the boys and Enola if dad doesn't come home?"

"Sssh. Ford you aren't doing this alone. And you have your father. You should hear him out. Your uncle and father had to have good reason to conceal his whereabouts these last three years. I cant believe your father, a man your dad loved and loves still would intentionally cause pain to this family for no reason."

"You don't know him-"

"He wouldn't." David turned into the young Alpha wrapping his arms around Ford's slim waist. "He wouldn't because this man helped make you and the children. There isn't a cruel bone in any of you. Not one. And the way he looks at the children and at you. Like a thirsty man who has wondered the desert too long and he's finally found an oasis. I can see it. He isn't a cruel man I've known cruel men. Now you need to sit here and think about how we are going to break this to your siblings. Because they are clever children and will figure something out eventually on their own. It's best hat they have your reassurance first and it may soften the blow if you allow their Alpha to become reacquainted. "

"David-"

"Sherrinford. Just sit in here and think about how to fix this. You are a bloody genius I know you'll come to the right decision I mean in the very least talk to the man find out his reasoning. Then make a decision but hear him out without taking a swing at the man. Please. For the sake of the children and your dad."

Ford sighed heavily unwillingly to let the younger boy go, he lay back onto the bed bringing the pregnant Omega with him.

"Alright I promise to think it over, as long as you promise to tell me what that awful bitch said to you today."

David's distress was overwhelming, Ford tightened his hold on the young Omega, "She knew you Davy, I heard her say she'd tell your father. I need to know why you refuse to let me put the bastard in his place. I've promised you that no one will pressure you into an abortion. It's too late now anyway. And I've given you consent to use my name. This baby will have an Alpha and no one can challenge that."

"And which will that be Sherrinford? Watson or Holmes? I had no idea your father changed your last names. I thought his married name was Watson."

"You're changing the subject."

"Let's deal with one crisis at a time. Besides, I've told you my father was a monster and I won't be seeing him again. You met him that one time and that was enough for me. I don't think he'll come looking. I think it was just a surprise to see me there. He probably expects that I'm living on the street. And it was odd that she was posing an Omega. I've never known Kelly Prasch to pretend like that. She comes from a family that is well known for the strength of Alpha born children. Rumor has it Mr. Prasch has any Omega's aborted. He's not exactly a kind man, and why would she be in child care? Her father deals with military contracts and she last I've heard was going into the family business. It was a bit of a shock to see her. "

"Well you don't have to worry about her love. She wont be allowed back." Ford soothed the younger man, the endearment going unnoticed by him but not the Omega next to him.

"Do you think your cousin knows then or was it just a way for him to be cruel?"

"Davy, you have nothing to worry about. Alexander is just angry at his lot in life. His father keeps him under lock and key ever since his brother and brother in law died in a car accident about three years back. Then when I went a bit side ways before I met you, well he tried to help me and I wasn't exactly happy to be helped. The bastard turned on me and told my dad. I ended up in rehab several times. The last time was about a two years back. He came looking for me out of some sense of familial duty or whatever. I was at a party and he was hassled by a few of the party goers. He shouldn't have come looking for me-"

"Oh god was it bad?"

"A few stiches." Sherrinford buried his face in the Omega's hair. "My aunt showed up, knocked some heads together. I was already out of it, it was the last time I had alcohol poising. As for Alex, I couldn't bring myself to look at him, he was almost-it was my fault. And I hate it, and I know he hates me for it. So it's just easier to hate each other and not speak."

"Oh, Ford what a mess you have. I thought my family was bad off."

"He can be angry at me all he wants he can hate me all he wants but I wont stand for him talking to you that way. You're a good friend David, and I know I owe you my life but you don't have to take the venom my family has to spew."

"It doesn't bother me Ford. I'm used to worse. I think you should try and work this out. Family is all you have in the end. It's important. One day we'll come clean about this whole pregnancy thing. I don't think they'll be too happy with me. As for you, they'll finally know what a noble honorable young man you are."

"Oh, shut it. You weren't at fault. Not many Omegas would keep a child that was the result of rape." Ford growled thinking of the faceless Alpha, "And I don't care what you think! You weren't to bame no one asked him to drug you and then rape you. If I ever find him-"

Davy flinched from the Alpha's anger, causing Ford to lower his tone. "Davy you are brave, kind and beautiful. My family has more than enough money, this kid will want for nothing. And when you find an Alpha of your own I'll be there to be sure he's worthy of you both." The young Alpha hated the taste those words left in his mouth, Davy with someone else wasn't something he liked to picture. Ford ran his hands protectively over the younger boy's belly in response. "Until then you're stuck pretending to be my soon to be. As horrible as that sounds. And this kid will have my name. Except if he comes out with red hair I don't know who will believe it."

David laughed enjoying the feel of his friend's hands and the offered warmth. He would never admit that he didn't want any Alpha. And the idea that Ford would bond with another Omega, it was distressing. Davy buried his head into his Alpha's chest.

It was getting harder and harder to keep that line of friendship firmly in place. These last couple of months the Omega found himself falling hard for his friend. However he knew that Sherrinford wasn't looking for anything more than friends. They hadn't even kissed ever, although the further along Davy was in his pregnancy the more the Alpha wanted to scent him and touch his belly.

Davy didn't mind, he just felt like a thief playing on the Alpha's instincts, taking what shouldn't be his.

"Just promise you'll try and talk to him please. For the children. Fathers are important. They teach their pups how to treat others, and how to be treated."

" That's what my Omega dad is for." Sherrinford grumbled.

"Yes, Omega parents show their children how to love others. "

The pain dancing in the Omega's eyes had Ford wanting to quickly do anything to extinguish it. "For you. And the children." Ford finished kissing David's forehead.

Both young men stiffened and Ford held the blue eyes of the Omega with his own gray. Davy's chin was tilted back and his lips slightly parted. Ford exhaled and moved his face closer encouraged by the fact that Davy closed his eyes and positioned himself at a better angle.


	9. Chapter 9 SCENT

**Chapter 9:** scent

"Davy!" Two sets of young voices burst through the bedroom door, causing both young men to jump back before any contact could be made.

"Dammit Hamish! Sigerson! Don't you knock?" Ford growled.

"Why?" Hamish crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, it's not like you can get Davy pregnant." Sigerson snickered his eyebrow raised and hands on his hips. Enola only peeked in deciding the coast was clear she headed towards her brother and his mate.

"Enola? Where are your clothes and is that marker?" Ford pulled his little sister up onto the bed, she was once again wearing a white cotton slip. It wasn't her state of dress but the fact that someone or someones had taken a black and red marker to the girls legs arms and possibly chest, outlining bones and muscle. Something one would see in a medical text, it was a gruesome sight and Ford was almost afraid to ask when he noted half of his sister's face hadn't been spared this macabre art project.

Davy only laughed pulling the small blond child into his lap, he hugged her close and she accepted his affection with a hum of appreciation.

"We were studying one of the medical texts that Enola likes so much and well we thought she'd like to be one of the illustrations. " Hamish boldly informed his older brother.

"She didn't say no." Sigerson added with a giggle causing Ford to growl jumping off the bed, Sigerson and Hamish stepped back.

"What I meant to say-" Sigerson audibly gulped "I mean-"

"This isn't important." Hamish interrupted irritably, "We over heard cousin Lori crying into his phone to some idiot named Thomas."

"Heard? Or eavesdropped?"

"Again irrelevant." Hamish continued on, "He said that comments were made about our nephews lineage. As well as the competence of your mate. We wish to know how you rectified the situation?"

Ford frowned, "Well!? Don't just stand there brother! Tell us, did you physically reeducate the idiot, or in the very least reduced him to tears with a scathing deductive dialogue?"

"Or was it both?" Sigerson tilted his head to better observe his eldest brother's clinched jaw.

"Now, boys." Davy scooted off the bed still holding a wide eyed Enola. "It was only a misunderstanding."

Hamish and Sigerson were quick to step around their older brother and crowd the pregnant Omega.

"Were you hurt?" Hamish asked wrapping his arms around the swollen belly of his soon to be brother in law.

"If Ford failed in his husbandly duties then I shall rectify it with a quick word and perhaps a fist to the groin to the offending party as well as my idiot brother."

Sigerson started to scent the teenage Omega's side, holding tight to the teenager's soft jumper.

Enola giggled softly into Davy's neck and any distress he was feeling was quickly dissolved. He loved the Watson pack, they were beautiful, intelligent and funny children. He knew no matter what his child was going to be loved by his or her little uncles and tiny aunt. His child would be protected and no harm would dare come their way. Ford had a warm smile for Davy before shaking his head.

"Boys, believe me I did my duty as a mate. I did however leave the other party in tact, seeing how I am not one to hit an Omega no matter how much well they try my temper."

"I see, it was an Omega then. Well I guess it's up to Enola to avenge our dear brother in law."

Enola pulled away from the Omega's neck, and gave a firm nod, again Davy couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, my brave little pups. I am alright. I promise Ford was very terrifying, I believe the other party was rightly put in their place. I think everything will be fine, it was a bit of a misunderstanding and it's over. No harm done."

"Don't worry boys, I would never let anything happen to our dear Davy." Ford smiled roguishly stepping closer to the small protective group crowding his Omega. "Right Davy?" Ford kissed the younger boy on his lips softly before pulling back.

"Right." David replied breathlessly.  
Enola giggled again planting her own kiss on Davy's blushing cheeks.

"I guess if David's honor is satisfied, we are as well." Hamish announced before joining his twin at making vomiting sounds.

"Well, if you two are through being sick on the carpet, it should be nearing dinner time. I suspect another bath is in order for Enola and I wish you two to have one as well."

The twins all moaned in disapproval, Enola only sighed in surrender. "None of that, you boys get back to your rooms. Your brother needs some time to maybe talk to your uncle and I will be checking on your progress. You cant fool me and you both know it. Now go on." Davy shooed both boys out the door, "Enola and I will be doing the same. She needs a good scrubbing again. Oh Enola, why must these boys always choose you to experiment on?"

"It's because she never objects-" Hamish offered ducking a smack to the back of his head by his older brother.

"What he meant was she believes in the furthering of science! Really brother you are so violent!" Sigerson hurried out the door.

Davy shifted Enola onto his hip, his back gave a bit of an ache when he put to much weight on his belly. Luckily Enola was light as a feather, however today wasn't exactly a stress free day. He was starting to feel exhausted from the emotional turmoil.

"Sherrinford." Davy turned to his Alpha. "Just maybe have a nap and think about what I said." Davy smiled shyly and rewarded the young Alpha with a quick peck on his thinned lips. The Alpha watched the young Omega retreat from the room, he felt as if his breath had been stolen from his lungs.

**_~0~_**

Alex climbed the stairs to the east wing, knowing that's were his cousin Lori retreated to with the unknown Omega and Ford. He really should apologize, it wasn't like him to be so tactless. He wasn't blind the younger Omega was just a teen, a kid really. How far along was he? Where was the boy's family? How did he get mixed up in this whole mess. To Ford's defense he was looking well, the young Alpha had put on some healthy weight as well as muscle. He looked, well he looked like his old self.

Maybe it was time to put old hurts to rest, Alex used to be angry at Ford for throwing himself into addiction. It was a selfish thing to do when Uncle John needed all the support he could get. Despite what Lori accused him of, he was never angry with his cousin over the incident a while ago. Sure it could have been ugly but Aunt Harry had shown up as well as the fact that Alex's father had strategically placed bodyguards. It was a bit of a folly on the security team's part for losing Alex, and well he can fight. He did land a couple blows to his would be attackers face and abdomen.

Anyway that was long ago, a lifetime ago. Sure he was nervous around big groups now and intimacy made him nervous but it wasn't Ford's fault.

Why did Ford hate him so much? He was only trying to help him, didn't the kid know how it nearly destroyed Alex to see him non responsive on the floor. Or the other time he choked on his vomit and Alex had to give him mouth to mouth. And Alex had, despite the foul taste of bile, the Omega had forced air into his cousin's lungs until the paramedics arrived.

"Are you lost?" Alex halted at the top of the stairs just at the last step, two young boys were glaring at him.

"Excuse me? I was just looking I believe his name was David? Or perhaps it's best I speak to-"

"That's _our_ David." The twin with curly hair crossed his arms over his chest, his straight-haired brother nodded with his hands on his hips.

"My, you boys have grown. Don't you remember me? My name is Alexander we are cousins."

Two sets of blue eyes continued to glare at him not accepting the extended hand.

"Well anyway I would like to speak to-"

"No." the curly haired Alpha in the dark jeans and red marker stained hands replied firmly.

"Excuse me?" Alex thought he'd heard wrong.

"No. You upset him last time. And no one upsets Davy." It was the straight-haired boy speaking now. Alex noted the black marker stained hands, the child's gray t-shirt had red and black fingerprints staining the front, whereas the boy in the blue and gray stripped t-shirt had just red.

"You might think you're bigger than us. And we aren't allowed to hit Omegas, no matter how dim. But Hamish and I know how to handle ourselves. You see the last idiot that tried to bully Davy was put out with the trash. You know it doesn't take much to set my brother Ford off. Just a little cry from a small blue eyed Omega. Bright, heartbreaking blue eyes and a fragile appearance."

"Don't forget the mixed scent of distress and that perfect cry and pathetic sob."

"Yes there's that. And the Alpha of our family comes running. Believe me Omega you do not want to be on that end of instinctual protectiveness. It didn't work out for our sitter."

"Move aside." Alex huffed.

"Have it your way." Hamish shook his head, and stepping out from behind them was indeed a fragile little three year old Omega, dressed in nothing but a slip. Alex could see red and black marker lining her arms, legs and face. She smiled ruefully at him, before allowing her blue eyes to tear up and the most pathetic of sobs to escape her trembling lips.

"We did warn you." Sigerson stated apologetically.

**_~0~_**

Lori stood off to the side unnoticed, watching the prank his little cousins were pulling. A sad smile crossed his lips, until he caught the scent of Ford's anger.

Of course Davy was thankfully first to arrive before Ford, Lori winced, hearing another angry snarl.

The blond Omega was taking Enola into his arms, Davy had a white towel thrown over his shoulder he must have been preparing Enola's bath.

"Boys? Enola love?"

Lori couldn't help but laugh at the thunderous look on Ford's face. Lori decided to intercept, so he stepped out from the corner he was hidden behind approaching the tense group he started clapping.

"Bravo boys, Enola wonderful performance. I'll have to say you put me to shame. It wont work kids, Ford and I've seen it all before. In fact I believe we perfected the act. I remember using it on a constable-remember Ford. He was looking to upset our cousin."

Ford felt the anger draining from his body, instead a pang of guilt replaced it. Even Alex looked away recalling just who that constable had been, and where he was now.

David, didn't understand the unspoken sadness, there was more of a story there. It was best to get the children back on schedule, obviously the Omega needed to talk to Ford.

"Come on boys, I believe your rooms are the opposite way. Enola dearest love, your water is going to get cold."

"Wait." Alex called out taking a brave step forward, amused by the two small growls coming from his baby cousins. "I wanted to say I am sorry. For what I said. It was deplorable and I did not mean it."

Davy was never one to hold a grudge, he accepted the outstretched hand, moving his hip to bump a growling Hamish. "Bath boys now." Then to the Omega, "I understand it's a very trying day. I've already forgotten it."

"She's absolutely tiny. She looks more like Uncle John then-" Alex halted his words flinching inwardly recalling the days events. He didn't dare look at his Alpha cousin, already feeling the heat of his glare.

"She does look a lot like dad. Don't you love." Davy kissed the top of Enola's forehead, the child continued to glare at the other Omega. "You'll have to excuse her appearance it seems the boys were trying to recreate some art out of one of Dad's medical journals."

"Oh, I think Lori may have fallen victim to similar circumstances when we were kids. I may have pictures in fact."

"No. Nope. I recall being bribed with pretzels." Lori replied "And pink bubbles."

"Oh, yes, the pink bubbles how can I forget." Alex laughed.

"It's red. They must have changed the recipe. The bubbles they made were red and it took a month to get it out of the walls and carpet. Poor Enola had red hair for two weeks and it finally washed out pink for another." Alex laughed as did Lori even Ford managed a small smile.

"Oh, no. I think gran has permanently stained tile from the bubbles incident. I thought my dad was going to kill us." Alex put his hands in his pockets smiling t the little Omega girl.

"Yes, well I saved the day. Thank you very much." Lori ruffled Enola's hair.

"How?" Davy asked skeptically.

"Ouch! " Lori put a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. "I had wonderful acting skills then."

"No, he had an angel's face and the most heartbreaking green eyes."

"Well you can ask any Alpha I've dated I still have heartbreaking green eyes and an angel's face." Lori grinned jabbing his cousin Alex playfully in the side.

"Oh, the stories you could tell me." David shifted Enola to his hip. "We'll have to talk. I'm sure you have pictures of these two trouble makers."

"Oh, I think I could dredge up some interesting ones. You know there was a year that Alex wanted to test the theory that trousers hindered education. The mind's focus was wasted on the distraction of suffocating fabrics against ones skin. So-"

"Oh! God! I forgot about that. I remember, the blasted nut case got me in on it. Gran was chasing us around with trousers; she threatened to staple our shirts to us." Lori was laughing now.

"It was a valid point." Sherrinford huffed.

David smiled at his Alpha, then back to the other two cousins, "As much as I would love to hear more I really need to get Enola in a bath. I fear a quick scrub down like before will not due. "

Ford kissed the top of his sister's head before doing the same to his Omega.

"He's um, he's nice." Alex cleared his throat, and Ford didn't reply he continued to watch David until he disappeared into one of the large rooms closing the door behind him.

"Say what you will about me Alex. It's all true, I don't care. But don't ever speak ill to my Omega. You know nothing about David or his life and I wont have you causing him distress."

"Fair enough." Alex conceded not wishing to start another fight.

"Well that's a truce and just for the record Alex I forgive you too. Now, lets all go find us a cup of tea and catch up. I heard from one of the many servants-uh I mean house staff your Father employs that dinner should be soon. Although I have a feeling it will just be the kids eating, while the grown ups talk. Or yell." Lori sighed.

"Actually I had the distinct feeling Uncle Sherlock was wishing a word with his-"

"Yes, very good Alex. I am. So how about you take Lawrence back down to the study for crowd control wouldn't want the working class vulgarities being spit out at your father to ruin his posh ears. "

Alex's jaw clinched, "What's he on about?" Lori asked confused.

"Your mums have arrived." Alex quickly replied.

"I am so glad my parents talk normal. Why couldn't he have just said it like that. God, I hope Uncle hid the bottles and locked away the good china. "

Ford stiffened at the remark but he knew Lori hadn't intended it for him. "Come on Alex, you know how it goes. I haven't had to play referee since, well since the day Enola was born. You hold your Alpha back and I'll hold mine."

Sherlock watched his youngest nephew make his way down the stairs pulling his eldest cousin with him.

"Son."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, Sherrinford. We should talk."


	10. Chapter 10 ITHACA

_**CHAPTER 10. ITHACA**_ _**"Even his griefs are a joy long after to one that remembers all that he wrought and endured."**_  
_**― Homer, The Odyssey**_

"Fine, Sherrinford. We should talk."

"Should we?" Ford bit out glaring at the tall stranger wearing the dark suit and purple shirt. His father's scent was familiar to him, it had always been. Until one day nothing smelled like him, nothing. And all the pictures he'd taken down out of anger. He smashed them all, his dad had held him and cried that first time he returned home in a stupor. After that Ford made it a habit to not come home drunk, and he tried to hide the hang overs.

Now that scent was working his way into his brain, assaulting his olfactory glands.

"There is nothing to talk about. You're back. Great. I don't care for the excuses. I wont forgive you ever. But, it's not fair for them to not know you. Just don't. Just don't abandon them like you did before."

Ford delivered this speech with a hard look into his father's gray eyes. The open challenge wasn't met with a growl or any kind of retaliation. Just a softly spoken, "I did it for you. For all of you. You don't understand how difficult it is to leave your children behind. To do what is best no matter how hard it hurts and badly it tears at you. Perhaps when your child is born you will better understand it."

"Hardly." Ford growled.

"Then again, it's easier perhaps if the child isn't yours?" Ford slammed his father hard against the corridor wall, knocking one of the expensive paintings askew.

"Piss off!"

"It's not yours is it? I do have eyes. The two of you haven't even had sex let alone shared a heat."

"Davy is_ mine_!" Ford snarled. "So is that pup! They're both _mine_."

Sherlock put his hands up in surrender. "Does he know?"

"Of course he knows." Ford snapped.

"No. Does he know?" The younger Alpha looked confused. "Have you told him you care for him? That you love him?"

"No." Ford relinquished his hold stepping back.

"Why not?" His father's familiar baritone washed over him like a soothing mist, he only shrugged.

"That's not an answer Sherrinford Holmes."

That had Sherrinford's anger spiked again "It's Watson. And meet us in Uncle's library in an hour, I'll bring the kids. It's best they eat before you drop this bombshell on them. I don't want them to know Dad's missing. We can tell them he had an unexpected medical convention or whatever but not that he might be-that he's missing."

Sherlock stuffed his fists into his trouser pockets not wanting to rush after his eldest son, he wanted to hug him and reassure him everything was fine. But Ford wasn't a boy any more.

Sherrinford shut the bedroom door hard behind him, he needed to calm down. Damn if he wasn't out of cigarettes not that Davy knew he smoked. He went to the bed where he easily had stuffed the bottle of expensive scotch, god it was too easy to knick this bottle. He had done so right under his uncle's fat nose, Davy hadn't even noticed him doing it.

He was good, maybe too good but he had to _not think_. He could just rinse his mouth with mouth wash after, then maybe chew some gum. Clarity, blissful clarity was just a drink way, he needed to calm his nerves.

"And I see you are keeping the long history of family addiction alive. Let's be glad the baby isn't yours in this instance, I would hate to pass this gene on."

Sherrinford turned just as the bottle was snatched out of his hand. "I guess we can thank your aunt Harriet for this one. She after all is the alcoholic, it is slightly better than a cocaine or heroine addict."

"I would never do drugs, that's just suicide. Only an idiot puts crap up their nose and in their veins. "

"Well I didn't say I was thinking straight at the time. Besides I had to find something else to grant me clarity."

"You?" Sherrinford frowned, "You-"

"Yes." Sherlock shrugged; removing the cap from the bottle he took a swig.

"No, fucking way."

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Well I see you've picked up your aunt's vocabulary as well." Sherlock rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal several scars. Ford had to really look but when he did, he could easily deduce what caused them.

"You said you found something that granted you clarity?" Ford narrowed his eyes on his father's forearm.

"Yes."

"What was it?"

Just then Ford heard the sound of running feet down the hall and the soft giggles of his brothers. Then Davy's voice calling out "Boys! You are not heathens! Get some clothes on! Hamish! Hamish, I see you! Get some pants on that bum! Siggy you don't hit your brother with a towel! Oh, dear. That's it, I'm coming after you two and if I have to dress you, you will regret it! Oh, no you don't Enola, get back here, you put that robe back on!"

Ford couldn't help but smile when he heard his sister's shrill laughter, "I got you!" Davy's voice was soft and teasing. "Now go on boys get dressed. Come on Enola, it's unlady like to be caught in one's underclothes in the corridor."

Sherlock closed his eyes thinking of a time John had to chase Sherrinford and a young Lawrence through the house shouting something similar. His son's blue eyes were questioning and curious.

"I found John." Sherlock replied softly. "I found him at a dark time in my life and he was the only light at the end of the tunnel that had become my desolate life. He-. Well did he ever tell you how we met?"

"He said it was when he got out of the army." Ford tried to remember any other details but to his surprise he'd never asked and dad never offered.

"That's half true. I suppose I should return this bottle before my brother makes himself into a nuisance. Then I will tell you a story that starts out with two boys meeting in a rehabilitation story and ends on a roof."

"Fine. I don't suppose you have a cigarette?"

"That I can do." Sherlock gestured for the boy to follow him.

**_~0~_**

Sherlock waited for his children to enter the large library of his brother's house. After he had spent over an hour talking to his son, the boy decided to go and collect his siblings. They had taken a quick meal in one of Mycroft's dining rooms. It seemed his fat brother was still awaiting Gregory Lestrade and Alex was busy trying to help Lawrence calm Harriet Watson. Really the woman was acting as if Sherlock had killed John with his bare hands.

He was just as worried, just as panicked except he wasn't allowed to show it. He had four children to take care of, well five if one counted the pregnant teenager that was to be his sons mate. Oh, sure the two boys thought they were just friends but Sherlock could see the love blossoming between them and he wouldn't stand in its way. He knew what it was like to have someone step in and decide for you. He could never do that to his son. He would help this love grow; obviously John had the same idea.

If John forgave Sherlock he would never leave the man's side. He just wanted John alive and in his arms, wanted to take his scent into his lungs one more time. The scent of his children were faint reminders of his John, and Sherlock wanted it all back.

After he explained why Moriarty had to be stopped, why he jumped, his son seemed to grow quiet and his eyes avoided his father. There was hope that Sherrinford believed him would maybe love him again.

The twins were the first to hurry into the library scanning the area they both grabbed a book and plopped down onto the sofa across from where Sherlock was sitting with steepled hands.

"I hope you aren't expecting us to play an instrument for you, we aren't preforming monkeys you know."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow looking directly at Sigerson. "Do you often play an instrument after dinner?"

"For our dad we do. Sometimes. We play, I play the piano and my brother is an expert at the clarinet. Our sister is a prodigy when it comes to the violin. When she's not having a tantrum and making screeching noises."

Sherlock couldn't help but smile proudly, this only had Hamish glaring at him "We wont play for you. Like my brother said we aren't preforming monkeys."

"Oh, says who?" Davy entered the room with Enola holding his hand the small child looked a bit miffed.

"Says every biology book ever." Sigerson huffed.

"I don't know about that. However do you like bananas? Climb trees and didn't I catch you checking your brother's head for lice just last week?"

"That was different! And what has liking bananas have anything to do with monkeys? Potassium is important to the immune system and brain development! And I'll have you know I was merely conducting an experiment."

"Yeah! The Lice were none existent, that idiot in our class had no validation to such an accusation."

Davy tussled Sigerson's hair."That's right Siggy, that kid was a bully and I'm sure turning his lunch box into a science experiment was justice enough."

"I will neither confirm or deny such allegations."

"Shut it twerp." Ford closed the door behind him, Enola took a seat between Hamish and Davy. Ford decided to stand near the door, she glanced back thinking he was guarding it. Did he expect someone to run?

Suddenly the little Omega felt sick, she chanced a look at the strange Alpha, the one that looked like Ford but wasn't. He was looking back without blinking, and she looked away not wishing to challenge him. Except she thought his eyes were familiar, they reminded her of Siggy's when he was thinking or Hamish's when he figured out a puzzle.

Sherrinford spoke first, Enola you weren't alive yet to remember but Hamish and Sigerson, do you remember our Father."

Both boys made a face, Enola could feel a shift in the air and this Alpha across from them was causing it. She let out a sad squeak and Davy was pulling her into his lap. She buried her nose into his soft gray jumper breathing his scent and her brother's.

"Where's our dad?" Sigerson avoided the question and Hamish continued to think, steepling his hands under his chin in a familiar fashion.

"He's away at a medical convention. It was all last minute. He's asked that I keep an eye on you and that we stay with Uncle Mycroft until-" Ford didn't meet his younger brother's confused look. "until he returns."

Enola didn't like the sound brother's voice took, she knew this wasn't exactly true should always knew when people lied.

"I remember he had a long coat." Hamish cut in, completely unaware of the conversation that was going on around him. "He had a long coat didn't he Ford?"

Sherlock perked up hearing this, "He would sometimes put me on his shoulders and help me get my balloon down from the ceiling." Sigerson frowned at his twin and looked away as the boy went on. "He was tall. I don't remember how he smells." Hamish's eyes were searching his hands as if looking for the answer there.

"Like tobacco. He always said he wasn't smoking. Dad doesn't like cigarettes, but he smelled like cigarettes and mint." Sigerson's voice was soft almost a whisper.

Sherlock smiled brightly that was something.

"It was because he was trying to hide the fact he was smoking. That's why he had the gum." Ford replied grateful that he remembered to spit his own gum out.

"He played the violin like Enola does, but his was big and when we couldn't sleep he would play?"

"That's right." Ford nodded, hating how his eyes started to water. "He would play when you two refused to sleep, or were sick. He used to play for me for the same reasons."

"He wore a blue scarf." Sigerson added softly, his fists clenched at his side. "He died and they buried him. They threw dirt on him and he was gone."

"He was gone but I don't remember him leaving." Hamish turned to Davy then Ford for an answer, "They said he was gone but where did he go?"

"He was in the ground stupid." Sigerson snapped.

"But I never saw him get in." Hamish huffed.

"He was put in there and they buried him and he was dead." Sigerson was becoming agitated and Davy reached out to put an arm around both boys. To Sherlock's surprise Sigerson got up and climbed into the Omega's lap.

"They said he jumped off a building that he was running away from us." Sigerson turned with a sob into Davy's jumper.

"Yeah, we changed our name after it started to get bad. Dad got tired of changing the twins schools, they were bullied constantly. Not after we changed our name and the media forgot about us." Ford remained by the door, Davy hushed Sigerson. Hamish was making a face, Enola only continued to keep her own face hidden in her brother in law's fuzzy jumper.

"It's not true though. Our dad said Father was a brilliant man. And he loved us. Even Enola if he would know her. Even though she doesn't talk and sometimes people think she's a bit off or slow because of it. But she's not, not at all Enola is clever she just doesn't like to talk." Hamish leaned into Davy's offered arm.

"I don't like talking about this, it's upsetting everyone." Hamish growled.

"Why are we talking about this?" Hamish demanded shooting an accusing glare at the strange Alpha across from them.

"I know it's been difficult." The strange Alpha paused clearing his voice.

Davy could understand the struggle that Ford's father and Ford for that matter were having. The Omega could see that Sherlock was a good man, and Doctor Watson had only ever said sweet things about his deceased mate. Well not any longer deceased. He also recalled that sentiment and feelings weren't the Alpha's forte.

"Well, Hamish. Your father was a good man. A great one even. Your dad told me so. He solved crimes and helped a lot of people. The bad man, like the one in the stories we read. He wanted the hero to suffer and he threatened the hero the only way he knew how. That bad man threatened the hero's family. Unless the hero did something horrible for the bad man." Davy smoothed Siggy's hair rocking him slightly.

"There's always a way out though, isn't there?" Davy offered, "Because the hero is always so clever." Davy was glad that Ford trusted him enough to tell him a little of the conversation he had with his father. This was how he managed to explain without going into too much detail.

"Yes!" Hamish clapped his hands together "Like the time the boy tricked the witch into the oven? Or the man behind the curtain pretending to be a wizard."

"Exactly Hamish. And you remember how some hero's had to go on a quest before they could return home. The journey shouldn't have been so long but things just kept getting in the way." Sigerson halted his small whimpers, he dried his eyes.

"Like a Cyclops? Or sirens?" Davy smiled kissing the top of Sigerson's dark head.

"Exactly." Ford whispered to himself his eyes still distant.

"Like a magic trick, your Father had to pretend to do something awful so the bad man could be defeated. And like most hero's he had to set out on a journey."

It was then that Sherlock felt a surge of admiration for this young man, this blond Omega that captivated Sherrinford's heart. He was making it sound all so romantic when in reality it was a series of mistakes and miscalculations. And Sherlock never believed that hero's existed.

Yet, the way Davy said it, well Sherlock felt as if he could relate to the poor fool setting out from Ithaca. Odysseus had thought it would be a short journey but it hadn't, and so many obstacles were put in his way.

Now three sets of little eyes were looking in his direction.

Sigerson hopped down from Davy's lap and approached the strange Alpha who looked a lot like Ford, except older.

"Like a magic trick?" Sherlock kneeled down in front of his child wiping the boy's eyes.

"Yes, like a magic trick all of it. Just smoke and mirrors. It was so I could keep you all safe. I had to pretend to go away."

"Father?" Hamish gasped jumping down from the couch; he neared the kneeling Alpha, sniffing the air cautiously.

"I have been gone for far too long, I only meant to be for a month or two. Even that would have felt like an eternity."

"But you're back. Like Odysseus?" Hamish murmured.

"And you my brave boys have kept your Dad safe from the lecherous arms of others. You've been so brave for me, and I've missed you. I swear I will never be gone from you."

Siggy sobbed and embraced his father, Hamish followed. Davy held his tears back, "Enola love do you wish to say hello to your father?" The girl shook her head and remained with her head buried in his side.

"Now, now, love don't be that way." Ford left his station by the door. "This is your Alpha and he would very much like to meet you."

Enola peeked out from Davy's side and pulled herself cautiously from the couch. Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked the new Alpha over. Slowly she approached him, and Sherlock didn't expect the extended hand.

"I see, your dad had trust issues when I first met him." Sherlock took her small hand and kissed the knuckles.

He couldn't wait and he scooped her up into his arms, despite her small squeak and squirming form. He nuzzled her ear and neck, allowing his own scent to saturate the air. He was marking his family, reestablishing his pack, these were his children and he had missed so much.

_Oh John, where are you?_


	11. Chapter 11 In the Family

_**A/N: SORRY FRIENDS HAD TO FIX THE DUMB FORMAT! AAAAACH!PROFANITY! LOL, SO HOPE THIS IS BETTER! :) THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR UPLOADING AT ONE AM...THANKS TO THE GUEST THAT BROUGHT THAT TO MY ATTENTION. OOOPS ;)**_

* * *

Thomas was in the middle of shift when two Alphas dressed in black suits wearing dark sunglasses and identical military cropped hair styles approached him.

He bristled at being commanded to "Come with us." These bastards looked like the ones that had been lurking around the house he left Lawrence at. He didn't care for their scent, nor their attitude.

"Can't now. Working." Thomas snapped, glaring openly at the two.

"We weren't asking Constable." A female Alpha emerged from around a corner of the corridor. Thomas had just helped his partner bring in a drunk disorderly. Now this, definitely going to be a long night.

The woman was tall and curved, she wore a black suit skirt and her dark hair was in a low ponytail she kept her eyes on the mobile in her hands.

"Come along Constable Thomas we have some questions for you."

"I'll answer them later." Thomas growled in warning, his body instantly stiffening over the challenge of being faced with three Alphas. "I have work to do."

"It can wait." The woman sighed, signaling for her two men to move forward.

"That's not necessary." Thomas turned to see his boss, "Tommy my boy they have a few questions about a missing person. Sensitive business and they would like your input. I've given you them permission to use one of our conference rooms."

Thomas sighed he didn't have a choice this was an order, even though his CO hadn't said it, his stern tone implied it.

"Fine." Thomas allowed the woman to lead him towards the empty conference room. In reality it was an interrogation room, Thomas wasn't stupid nor was he intimidated. "Make it quick." He snapped sitting down, not liking the dominate pheromones the three Alphas were infusing the air with. His own responded in like. He grew up in a household of Alphas, and his Omega mother. He wasn't easily pushed around.

This really was turning into a bad day, he'd texted Lawrence asking him out after his shift was done. His offer for coffee went unanswered, Tommy took that as a no, especially since Lawrence usually responded right away. It was stupid to ask Lawrence out, especially when he showed no sign of interest.

He had called upset and Thomas had almost left work to go find the distressed Omega after that call he received early. How dare anyone cause Lawrence distress. The kid was strong, he usually gave Alphas he encountered hell. With his clever and quick remarks. This was exactly what Tommy found so damn attractive.

That and Lawrence had startling eyes, his easy grin and tousled dark hair. Tommy hated leaving Lawrence there in that house earlier today, he could see how the Alphas in Lawrence's family looked at him. Smug disinterest, as if he were below them. Dammit, he knew the Omega wasn't poor but from the look of the expensive suit wearing family members, it screamed WELL OFF.

Maybe these goons were here to warn him off, not that he had a chance. Obviously someone as smart and talented as Lawrence Watson would have no interest in a copper like him. He would someday become a DI, someday. However that could be years off, even then Lawrence would be some famous artist living in Paris, or god forbid New York.

Why was he so worked up anyway? He'd only taken the gig for extra cash, modeling for the art school never bothered him. He wasnt ashamed of his body, he worked out to stay toned and practiced Baritsu with his brothers to keep perps on their toes. He was far from interesting, and he had nothing going for him.

He came from a long line of cops, all three of his Alpha brothers were cops, his father and hell he had an Uncle that was a DI. Both sides of his family were deeply rooted in the met and outlying districts. That was something to be proud of, perhaps not so much to the posh types.

Dammit! They hadn't even hung out outside of Lawrence needing a model. Tommy could sit for days if Lawrence asked, he would just to breath in the Omega's sweet scent. He would just have to be content with being Lawrence's friend. He could do that, he could be that.

And when other Alphas came sniffing around the Omega only needed to say the word and Tommy would physically remove the problem. Until then he would have to be satisfied with glaring at the bastards who made cat calls between classes.

The Omega had flipped them off, and they'd made a comment that had Tommy growling but Lawrence laughed and only pushed him into the studio.

"Mr. Hart-" The female Alpha was watching him with the same disinterest as before. As if she had better places to be then questioning a lowly constable. "I asked you a question."

"Did you?" Tommy needed to snap out of it, he was putting too much thought into today.

"Yes. I asked you if you had heard from Lawrence Watson today?"

"Why?" Tommy leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's missing." The tall Alpha in the gray suit entered the room, his scent was almost overpowering but Thomas refused to lower his eyes. He recognized the man from earlier, he was Lawrence's uncle.

"Did you say missing?" Tommy straightened. "When? What's happened? He said he was safe with you and your-pack." Tommy was on his feet, causing the female to growl in warning.

"Anthea please leave us. Everyone out." Mycroft held the heavy door open.

Tommy remained standing, "Mr. Hart, I understand that you've spent a bit of time with my nephew."

"I'm just a model for the art school students. Lawrence is doing a sculpture for a school project."

"Really because according to my files he's already concluded his final project weeks ago really."

"What?"

"So, I'll ask again what exactly is your relationship with my young nephew."

"We-I'm just his friend." The young dark haired Alpha was wondering why the Omega would lie about needing a model. They had sat alone for hours these last couple of weeks, Lawrence talking and Tommy just sitting and listening, holding that uncomfortable pose. Why did it matter? Lawrence was missing! "It's not important anyway. We need to find him."

"I agree. I also understand he has turned off his mobile I cant access it so I'm sure he's discarded it."

"What happened?" Thomas growled. "He was upset earlier but he didn't mention leaving your home. Or having the urge to. What did that snobby cousin of his say something more cruel. Smart mouthed little bastard-"

"Yes, well my son does have quite the way with words. However that wasn't the cause of his more recent distress. "

"Your son? Oh, that explains it then. Bet he's spoiled rotten by the looks of you. Anyway, I don't have the time to stand around. I'm on shift and some of us working class boys actually have to do just that work. So if we're through here."

Mycroft nodded, as if Thomas confirmed something, "If he contacts you Constable I want you to notify me immediately it's important we find him."

"What if he doesn't want to be found?"

"There are very dangerous men making threats against my family. It is for his own good he-"

"Mycroft!" the door to the interrogation room burst open and a very angry DI Lestrade was striding into the room.

"I've warned you about trying to intimidate my officers."

Thomas straightened up, the DI was well known around the met. He had been offered several promotions but declined them all. He was a damn good DI, a fair man and he had some pull with the higher ups.

"Gregory this isn't the place nor the time." Mycroft sighed clearly taking a step back not meeting his mate's eyes.

Thomas felt his mouth fall open and eyes widen, their scents were similar, oh shit the DI was mated to this posh bastard.

"If you want to speak to my officers-"

"If you had answered my texts and repeated calls you would understand the urgency of the situation."

"I was in a meeting! I refused to answer because I figured it was another ridiculous spat between you and Alexander. These budget meetings are important, not as important as you're treaties and peace conferences but still important. You can wait. "

"I do not wish an audience for this conversation." Mycroft gripped the umbrella in his hands, Thomas suddenly wished he wasn't in the room, the two overpowering scents were making him dizzy.

"I can wait outside." Thomas offered, besides he had an idea where Lawrence would be.

"I am not through-"

"I think you're done here." Lestrade snapped gesturing for Thomas to leave. "Constable Hart right."

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, Dimmock's nephew?"

"Yes, that's right. He's my mum's brother."

"Good man. I know your father Travis. He's a good man too. Good solid cop. Tackled a two hundred fifty pound feral Alpha, saved my ass. "

"Gregory you do not know the situation. If you did you would clearly understand that it's vital we continue-"

Lestrade glared at his mate, both men were locked in a challenging glare, Thomas thought it best to clear out.

"If I hear from Lawrence I'll let you know-" The young constable was caught by a heavy hand on his shoulder just as he was about to leave the room.

"What's happened to Lori? How do you know my nephew." Lestrade narrowed his eyes on the Constable.

"He's run away. After a distressing argument with Harriet."

"Fuck. That bad? he's never run off before." Lestrade turned to his mate.

"He was averse to go into protective custody."

"What's happened?" Greg paled.

"It's best we do this privately."

Greg turned to his constable. "Hart, if you hear from my nephew you let me know. It's an order. And I'll be asking you later just how well you know Lori. Now go. But not too far."

"Yes, sir." Thomas had no intention of keeping that promise, he knew exactly where to start looking.

The young man had made it out the door and was turning the corridor when he nearly slammed into someone in the corridor. He recognized the scent first then the other teenage Alpha's face.

"Sherrinford right?"

"Thomas. Figures you would be a constable, that makes sense." The thin dark haired young man in the dark suit rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood." Thomas tried to step around the tall idiot.

"Yeah, me either. I take it my Uncle tried to warn you off?"

"Uncle." Thomas sighed in resignation as the younger Alpha stepped into his path.

"Yeah, big tall auburn haired idiot, in a posh gray suit carrying a brolly"

"Right him."

"Yeah, he's practically the British Government. Tell me did he offer you money in exchange to leave Lori alone?"

"No."

"Pity, when he does think about it. We can all split the money."

"Right, you're just as mad-"

"You have no idea."

"Listen mate. As much as I'd like to talk I have things to do, responsibilities."

"So you do know where he is."

"Hardly."

"Don't try to lie to me idiot. I'm not like the others I can see right past it."

"Really." Tommy growled.

"Yes. I can also see that sure you're a constable but you also study Baritsu, something you learned from the neighbor kids. You come from a long line of constables all hard workers. You graduated from the academy in record time. Someday you hope to become a DI like your mum's uncle. You know nothing about art but you've studied up since meeting Lori. You don't drink, but you have an alcoholic brother. Recovering. Most likely the oldest brother, you are the youngest. You live in a small flat in London."

"How-"

"Did I miss anything?"

"No you actually did not. How do you know about my brother?"

"Easy enough. Besides the biggest clue was the fact you had that damn swab and spray. Lorry has only seen my sponsor with such supplies. Useless idiot that my sponsor is. There were other indications, none of it is important now."

"I know. So move out of my way."

"I'm going with you."

"I'm not going anywhere-" Tommy threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling praying for strength.

"I already said it's useless to try and lie to me. Let's go."

"Fine. But stay out of my way. And if Lawrence doesn't want to go I wont make him and neither will you."

Ford rolled his eyes once more, "Lead the way Constable."

~0~

Lawrence sat at the coffee shop, debating on whether he should call Thomas. Thomas wasn't his boyfriend, just a friend, anyway the Alpha never showed any kind of interest in becoming more.

So was Lori Watson's life. Alphas wanted demure and submissive, but Lori refused to roll over and play dumb. He wasn't like his mum, Clara Watson was shy, painfully shy and she never went against mother's word. It was infuriating, his mum followed her Alpha around always a step behind. She never raised her voice, well except tonight when the secret about Uncle Sherlock came out. Now that was an interesting reaction, nothing ever moved her to anger let alone slap someone.

He put a hand to his cheek, no that was something for his mother to do. The blond Alpha had been furious with him when he refused to go into hiding. She didn't understand he had a life, and then she called his art a hobby.

He wasnt going to be anything like his parents, he wanted more than to just work for charity. And goddammit not everyone was out to get him. Both his mothers acted like it was a dangerous place for Omegas. It really wasnt, he wasnt stupid, sure he was vigilant but he didnt act like every Alpha he encountered was going to go mad and rape him.

His mother Harriet was infuriating, she never let him go out on his own and his curfew was laughable.

If they only knew how hard it was for him to find a steady Alpha. The last couple of boyfriends he tried to date Ford had easily frightened off, not like they were anything important. Usually after a week Alphas broke it off, claiming they wanted more from their Omega, more rolling over. He refused to be boring, he was nothing like his mothers.

He understood that his uncles were worried and now wasnt the time to pull a disappearing act while Uncle John was missing. However he wasnt going to be told he couldn't return to school just because his mother was over protective. Dammit it's not like he was anyone important, his mother wasnt a famous detective. She didn't have any enemies and Uncle Mycroft's enemies wouldn't think to link him to the Holmes name.

"Why hello there kid, you're looking a bit lost. Need some company."

Lori looked up from his cold cup of coffee, a beta slid into the booth seat across from him.

"No, I'm fine thanks"

"Awe, give us a chance. Let me get you something hot to drink or maybe we can go somewhere else and get something with a little more bite."

Lori rolled his green eyes, "No thanks." He started to get up.

"Awe were you going sweetheart-" a firm hand caught his forearm.

"I said piss off." Lori tried to pull free, the Beta only smiled standing up, he pulled Lori close to him. The Omega rolled his eyes. In a move the young Omega had practiced over the years Lori had the stranger falling to his knees holding his injured groin.

"Idiot."

Lori glared at the man, grabbing his bag he started for the door, ignoring the looks of shock from the other patrons.

"Woah there honey. That wasnt very nice. My friend was just trying to make polite conversation." Some unknown Alpha, wearing a UNI jumper and jeans caught him just outside.

"Your friend's an idiot." Lori tried to pull his arm free once more.

"Naw, you just need to be taught some manners."

Lori didnt get a chance to reply his arm was released almost immediately when the Alpha was jerked back.

"Don't touch." came the familiar deep voice.

"Lori you idiot. You alright." Sherrinford stood watching as Tommy easily slammed the UNI student to the ground.

"Tommy!" Lori gasped.

"He's actually impressive. I can see why you keep him around, he's not boring at all." Ford smiled. " I like his style." He grinned even wider when the constable sent a sharp kick to the downed Alpha.

"You alright?" The tall dark haired constable turned to inspect the short Omega.

"Tommy, you're a cop?"

"Of course he is." Ford leaned against the corner of the coffee shop building. The street was empty this time of night and no one had caught the confrontation. This could have been a dangerous situation. "It must be a hereditary thing, the men of our family tend to like cops and detectives. It's actually so predictable."

"Shut it Ford." The dark haired Omega glared at his cousin.

"Lawrence, you should have called me."

"I thought you were busy. I had no idea you're a-" Lori stood back to admire the young Alpha in his uniform. "You know you should wear the uniform I could totally paint you like this."

Ford snorted and rolled his eyes, Tommy ignored the snarky bastard.

"Your uncles are worried."

"Yeah and your mums are going little disappearing act Lori. Perfect timing by the way. It's not like my dad needs to be the focus of a search."

Lori winced hearing the reprimand, he allowed the dark haired Alpha constable to put a protective arm around him.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on now?" Tommy asked glaring at the other Alpha.

"Sure, we can. On the way back to my Uncle's house. You drive constable, although I call shotgun. I'm not a fan of the back seat of a squad car."

"Been there enough then?"

"Fuck off."

"That answers that." Tommy replied easily.

"Oh, don't listen to him Tommy he just likes to complain. How long have you been doing this job? I mean I've never seen you in uniform."

"Please put your tongue back in your mouth cousin, and can you wait until I'm out of hearing range before you start flirting with the poor fool."

"Get in the back seat!" Lori ordered his tall cousin.

"Dammit."

"Seriously, I would love to hear an explanation."

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know. I guess I can fill you in a bit. But I hardly know the half of it."

The young men approached the borrowed squad car, unaware that they were being watched then followed.


	12. Chapter 12 BREAKABLE

**_CHAPTER 12: BREAKABLE:_**

"Sherlock?" Mycroft snapped at his younger brother. "Stop pacing it's giving me a headache."

Sherrinford frowned leaning against the empty corridor opposite his father and Uncle. Uncle Mycroft was sure he had a lead on where Lori could be. Damn him for running off at a time like this, just another distraction.

Sherrinford cringed at his sudden anger towards his young cousin, of course Lori didn't understand the reach of Moriarty. He hadn't been kidnapped by him, had his mothers threatened. He probably thought he wasn't even on the psychopath's radar. That was wrong, if Father came out of hiding or whatever he was doing, then it was serious. They all were in danger. He had to keep them safe from this threat, Lori included.

Uncle Mycroft brought them here to the police station and Ford thought for a moment his Uncle was going to have a row with Uncle Mycroft. That would be a sight to see, however it wasn't the time.

It wasn't until he spotted that Alpha that Lori had been seen with earlier, the quiet one he had written off as another neanderthal idiot. The guy had said less than five words, that was pretty astonishing. He dressed like anyone else, just another boring halfwit. Of course Lori was attracted to the dark haired guy, he had a motorcycle and a models physique. Sherrinford was already planning on having 'the talk' with the idiot. Just at a later time.

It seemed uncle Mycroft was about to beat him to it. Sherrinford studied the older Alpha, he didn't look so young in his constable's uniform. He in fact looked angry as all hell. A smile creased Sherrinford's lips as he fired off silent deductions, ones he hadn't bothered to pick up on.

Lawrence Watson Hart. It had a nice ring to it, Lori would do well as a constables husband. Oh, no, this constable wouldn't be a simple copper for too long. He had aspirations, his eye on becoming a detective inspector. Yes, Sherrinford definitely liked this guy, oh to be a fly on the wall of that interrogation room. Yup, that Alpha didn't look like the docile type, nor did he look like the kind that would easily roll over and do as Uncle Mycroft instructed.

"I'm glad this seems funny to you." Mycroft glared at his young nephew.

Sherrinford rolled his eyes, and realized the same stance he was holding mimicked the one his Alpha father held. At a second glance Uncle Mycroft was glaring not at him but at father.

"We aren't going to get anywhere with this, Mycroft. Lawrence is a smart boy. Smart enough to toss his phone and shut it off. I doubt this, this constable had heard from him. If he had he would have told Lawrence to call home. This is wasting our time. I have a damn lead I need to follow on John. "

"Then go!" Mycroft growled. "Just go. I can take care of this situation. I have been since you've left."

"That's not fair. You are the one that put me on that mission. You were the one who promised it would be a few months! You were the one that came up with this idea. Who never told me about my own daughter. A daughter that doesn't know me, and is frightened of me. You!"

"And you are the one who agreed to the mission, even after you realized it would take longer!" Mycroft stepped threateningly close to his brother, teeth bared. " You were the one who instructed me to tell you nothing of your family only that they were safe and fine. At any time you could have come home."

"And let it all be for not?" Sherlock hissed. "And you call this fine? My eldest son is an alcoholic, soon to be a father. My twin boys are distrustful, angry and with an appetite for destruction. My daughter doesn't even speak! Now my John, is missing. Is probably being tortured and you sit here pointing your finger. Your own marriage is a mess how can I expect you to understand any of this." Sherlock caught his brother's complexion turn a sudden gray although he remained expressionless.

"You didn't think I noticed? Tell me Mycroft how long before the divorce papers are served? Greg has been sleeping in his own wing how long? Are you just pretending to be stay together for Alex, who has certainly taken a page out of your book. He's the Omega version of you. "

"You simplistic-"

"This isn't helping." Sherrinford bravely stood between his snarling Uncle and father. "And for the record, I'm in recovery. My fiance is my own business. As I've already told Uncle Mycroft and everyone else who tries to stick their nose in it! The boy's have a healthy curiosity, it just tends to get out of hand when unsupervised. Their anger is more hurt and give it time it will be forgotten. My sister isn't broken, she is perfect. Don't you dare think otherwise. As for this situation I don't think Tommy in there will know a thing. This is a waste of time."

Mycroft focused his heated glare at his nephew, their height was matched and the boy didn't back down. "That said, Uncle Mycroft is correct. We do need to find Lori, and it's something we can do without you."

Ford turned to meet his father's own intense stare. "You have a lead fine. Follow it, for GODSAKE! GO! "

"I can't. Not when there is a threat." Sherlock looked away from his son's eyes, so much like his own and so much like John's it hurt. " I need to know you are both safe. That all of you are safe. I need to know there will be something to come back home to. If I find John and bring him back, he would never forgive me if-"

"And we wont ever forgive you if he doesn't come back!" Sherrinford snapped. "I'm not a child. We aren't children father, Lawrence, and Alexander. We can take care of the others. This was just a minor setback. Just go and do what it is that you do. Follow your lead, fine the bastards and kill them slowly. But do not come back without our father."

Mycroft and Sherlock stood in stunned silence, the young man standing in front of them a stranger.

"Right." Mycroft nodded without objection he turned to enter the room that the constable had been taken into.

"You aren't a child. I expected you-I expected it all to stay the same for me. But it hasn't everything is so different."

"That is how it goes." Ford shrugged.

"Stop worrying so much for us, Uncle Myc might be a pushy, eccentric posh bastard but he knows his security. I'll have the other's taken to a safehouse of Uncle's choosing. We'll wait for you. Then maybe after a few screaming matches, some tears we can work on fixing this. It's not too late to fix this. But we can't without dad. It wont ever work if he-just bring him back."

"You are a better man than I." Sherlock squeezed his son's shoulder. "You will make a better father than I."

Ford held a tight smile "I'll try to be. If he'll have me."

"He will. There is no doubt in my mind he won't. And we will be very lucky to have such an addition. I still don't know how I feel about being called Grandpa."

"Just go." Sherrinford pushed his father away. The taller Holmes nodded requesting his sons mobile number, he turned to leave when a very familiar figure passed him in the hall.

The Detective Inspector had gone almost completely gray in Sherlock's absence and the anger radiated from him.

Sherrinford waited in the hall his father inching closer to the now open door.

"This is going to be explosive. I'd rather not see it." The young Alpha cringed stepping into the escaping constable's path. Oh, yes Tommy boy looked as if he had a lead of his own.

_** ~0~ **_

Sherrinford snapped out of his daydream, he needed to forget the distractions of earlier. He had no idea his uncles were close to divorce, and he wondered how the meeting went between Father and Uncle Greg.

A sense of guilt started to eat at him, all these years he had been angry at his Uncles. When Uncle Greg wasn't even a part of the magic trick, and Uncle Mycroft was just following orders.

He had just ended a call with his Uncle Mycroft, the poor man sounded as if someone had kicked his puppy. Perhaps Moira and Alex would soon have divorced parents after all. The young Alpha didn't want to think about that now. They needed to concentrate and stay focused.

Tommy was easier to read with Lori sitting close to him. The constable was worried about being fired over assaulting a civilian. "Now that was Uncle Mycroft. He said you have the night off. And he wants us taken to the house. I guess you're hanging out with us for a while Tommy boy."

Thomas didnt glance back at the smart mouthed Alpha, instead he had an arm firmly around Lawrence.

"You were looking for me?"

"Of course, after your Uncles told me what was going on. I had to find you."

"I wont sound childish and tell you I can take care of myself." Lori huffed.

"No, no you wont. And I wont sound condescending when I say yes you can take care of yourself. Except sometimes a little help from friends and ugh, annoying family can be useful. Do you want to talk about what happened? "

Lawrence shook his head, allowing his head to rest on the taller man's shoulder. "No. Not just yet."

Thomas couldn't hold back his grin, he discreetly scented the top of Lawrence's head.

" My Uncle will take care of the miscreants, as for you Lori, your mother will be waiting for us when we get back. I'll protect you, or your big strong constable will." Ford laughed at his own joke. "It's hilarious really, almost fitting that the men in our family just can't help but find constables or, detectives so damn irresistible. Maybe I should try my hand at consulting detective, just to join the bandwagon."

"Shut it, my mother isn't a constable or a detective."

"I said males. And anyway she was a soldier, maybe it's something about uniforms then."

"She was?" Lawrence was caught off guard by this revelation.

"Yeah, I heard my dad talking about it a long time ago, he even has a picture of her in uniform. She was like a general or something. How do you not know this?"

"My parents don't talk about their lives before me. Mum, always says to focus on the future. I wonder then if that's how they met. " Lori shrugged scooting closer to the silent driver.

Sherrinford just shrugged, it was odd that his fathers were the same. They never spoke about their lives before him. They rarely spoke of the past. He had no idea that they'd met in a rehabilitation center. He wondered what other things the two had kept from him.


	13. Chapter 13 TAKE COVER!

_**CHAPTER 13: Take COVER!**_

"Oh my god! Lori! Thank god!" Clara embraced her son, pulling him close.

"Mum, I'm fine. I just needed some air."

"Where's aunt Harry?" Ford asked quickly ready to head off another row.

"She, is out looking for Lori. She'll be so relieved that he's back. We were so worried. Thank you constable." Clara smiled gently at the Alpha constable standing close to her son.

"Mum, this is uh, my friend Tommy."

" Friend ?" Clara eyed the Alpha now as if searching for something, a smile creased her lips. Tommy thought she was so small and fragile, he also noted how she kept from meeting his eyes, she put herself instinctively between him and her son. There was an apprehension in the way she spoke.

Tommy had seen this kind of body language in abuse victims, this put him on alert immediately. After inspecting Lori's slightly bruised cheek, he wondered if their Alpha was abusive. Ford was frowning at him, damn if that guy couldn't read thoughts.

"Yeah, can you believe our Lori has been hanging out with a cop this whole time. I can't wait to see the look on Aunt Harry's face. She'll be ecstatic."

Tommy was confused now, and he could see Lori was turning a bright red, was he blushing?

"Lori, you cant leave this house unescorted again! It's not safe-"

"Oh, god mum. Really? This again? I can take care of myself and the big bad world isnt what you think. Try living a little. Instead of hiding behind an Alpha."

"Don't talk to your mother that way." Harry was hurrying into the room.

Tommy stepped closer to Lawrence, his eyes narrowed on the tall blond, she didnt look anything like Lawrence, he obviously looked more like his mum.

"I'll be in my room." Lori grabbed Tommy's arm ignoring the blond Alpha.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ford smirked clearly enjoying the Constable's discomfort.

"More like would do. Don't do anything you would do. And don't worry I wont! I'm not going to do anything unsavory." Lori glared at his cousin. "I'm not going to go off and end up like you and Davy. Or worse like my own parents."

"Lawrence!" Clara gasped.

You selfish little shit!" Harry growled, "You don't know a thing. You don't talk to your mum that way. Ever!"

"Well it's true. I'm not stupid, I did the math. Obviously my mum got knocked up a little young. Do I even want to know how the two of you met? There's got to be a reason why you're so into running these shelters and safe havens. Is it some sick twisted sense of dominance. Does it satisfy your possessive and territorial needs? That's it isn't it. Or you feel guilt over having a kid too young that now it's your mission to make sure no one else makes the same mistakes."

Lawrence glared at his mother, who had turned her back to him, her arms crossed over her chest. Her anger was coating the air, and Lawrence felt Tommy take another step closer to him in response.

Clara looked nervously from her son to her mate, tugging self consciously on her long sleeved blue cardigan.

"Please, Lori, now isn't the time."

"It's never the time for you. You have never ever once taken my side. I'm not you, or anyone! I'm me and I will chose my own life."

"You have no idea." Harry hissed whirling around, her eyes shot to the protective arm now around her son's shoulder. "And this is the one you've been hanging out with?"

"Yeah, Tommy is a friend. I am capable of making friends you know." Lori glared at his mother his green eyes meeting hers.

"Aunt Harry-" Ford tried to cool the tension.

"Good." The blond woman turned away again. "Good for you. Just get out of my face. "

Everyone but Clara seemed startled by this reaction.

"Well fine! I'll be going to my room now. Not to FORNICATE!" Lori turned on his heels and pulled the startled Alpha behind him. "And tell Uncle Mycroft to keep his nose out of it! He will not be threatening Tommy at work or anywhere else."

"Good luck with that Lori. The pointy nosed ass tried to intimidate my mate and he's pregnant. What do you think will keep him from yours?"

Sherrinford started to follow his angry cousin and still speechless constable out of the room, receiving a death glare from Lori halted his movements. Ford put his hands up defensively.

"When did you become so damn moody!" Ford received no reply.

"Harry we need to talk to him." Clara neared her mate, her voice shaky. "I know we agreed long ago that we would never disclose the painful bits of life."

"When did he become so, damn rebellious? I miss the cute little boy with coloring book and easy smile. Instead we get this. And it's that damn art school! It's indecent the sculpting class he's taking. They have nude Alphas strutting-"

"Oh, god Aunt Harry." Ford snorted.

"You shut it young man! What do you know about this fr iend o f his? If I would have known he was a constable I'd of approved. Maybe."

Ford shrugged and left his aunts, he had other things to worry about, they were all going to be leaving for a safe house in less than an hour.

The kids, Davy, and his cousins they all needed to be safe. Ford shivered remembering his time in Moriarty's clutches.

_** ~0~ **_

"Well that could have gone worse." David greeted Ford in the foyer, he was watching Lori march up the stairs pulling the constable behind him.

Ford smiled at the sight of his Omega, David was always his anchor in tense situations. He couldn't let him go. Not now or ever.

"Davy, can we talk."

"You alright? What's happened?" The blond turned to the dark haired Alpha, his blue eyes examining Ford's pinched face.

"Nothing much. Except my Uncles are getting a divorce, my cousin Lawrence has decided to be rebellious and I love you."

Davy's face went completely white, before he could speak Alexander's question broke the stunned silence.

"My dads are what?" He put the small girl in his arms down.

"Alex? Hey-I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did. You wouldn't have said it. Who-why did you say that?"

"Look Alex let's not do this here. Let your dads have that conversation. It was something I just overheard. A deduction, or maybe it was just something to push your father's buttons. You know how my father is. We are to be ready to go in an hour. Uncle Mycroft has a team of MI6 to escort us along with several of his personal security. Let's just focus on that. "

Alex glanced from his cousin to his young niece. "Right, come along Moira."

"I should collect the boys and our dear Enola. " David smiled "You, you said you loved me?"

"I did." Ford pulled the younger Omega into his arms.

"You shouldn't."

"Everyone should." Ford whispered into the soft blond hair.

"I'm not what you think."

"You are mine David. That's all I need to know."

"No. I'm not, not really." David pulled away his eyes downcast.

"I'll prove it to you Davy. I'll prove that I can be better. That I'm a good choice for you and the baby. Just let me try. We don't have to bond right away, we can wait till you've finished school or whenever. Just let me prove myself."

David stepped back from the tall Alpha, his friend and protector, his Sherrinford. "It's not you Ford. You have proven yourself over and over again. You are worthy of someone so much more than me. Please, don't-you can't. If you knew who I really was, what-" David wiped at the tears that ran down his cheeks. "Damn my hormones." He growled trying to turn away.

A confused Sherrinford only held onto him tighter "You know who I am, what I am and you still choose to be my friend. You're the one telling me constantly that the past is the past, we are who we are today. This goes for you as well. Besides I can't see you as anything but mine. You think it's your pheromones, but I've loved you for some time. Since the moment you found me and cleaned me up. You think I can't remember because I was so disgustingly drunk, but I know you cleaned the vomit from my clothes and changed the shirt I was wearing, before you called my cousin Lori. Then when I met you again at that party in that house, you looked so beautiful standing up to that Alpha. I shouldn't have been there, I was on a mission to relapse I was looking for a drink and instead I found you. And you don't know it but you saved me again. I know you thought this whole idea crazy. Moving in with my family, pretending the baby is mine. But it was just a way for me to keep you from running off. "

"Stop Ford. Stop please." Davy sobbed, "We can't do this right now."

"Why? I know it's bad timing, with danger and disaster hanging over our heads. Somehow it's always the case with my crazy family. I just know that I don't want to be like my Father. I know that I want the people around me to know I love them. I want the one I choose as a mate to know he is worthy of me, and that I'll do all I can to prove I'm worthy of him. I want there to be no doubt in your mind that I don't care for you. And this baby, Omega, Beta or Alpha will never know anything other than he or she is loved and mine. David. Look at me, please."

"You don't even know me." the blond Omega sniffed, taking the handkerchief that his Alpha was handing him.

"I know enough. I don't need to know anymore than that. Don't make a decision right now, just please think on it. And until then, I'll just keep telling you how wonderful you are, and what a great match we would be."

"What about the army?"

"Davy, you know I need to do this. But I can put it off till after the baby. I need to make a name for myself , now more than ever since my father has returned."

"I have something to tell you, about-"

"Sssh, it doesnt matter Davy. Just let's get going. We have to pack up the heathens, we can talk more later." Sherrinford pulled the Omega to him and kissed the top of his head. "I love you. Just know that no one will ever love you more than I do."

David couldnt help but laugh and cry at the same time, accepting the comfort of the taller man's, "Well maybe the twins and Enola. They might give me a run for my money. In fact I was informed that if my intentions were anything but pure, that I would find myself in the deepest darkest hole. The twins I'm afraid have decided if you and I don't work out it's up to them to keep you as part of the family. Little bastards just have designs on my Omega, it's bad enough they used my pillow as a damn experiment!"

_** ~0~ **_

Davy found Enola sitting at a small white table with tiny little white chairs, and on the table it looked like tea was being served. A small girl with dark hair, and green eyes was pouring pretend tea from a tiny porcelain tea pot.

She smiled brightly when Davy entered, "Hello! Have you come for tea? There sit there!" The girl pointed to an empty chair. Enola looked pleadingly at her brother in law.

"My uncle brufther says my cousins were here. Are you my cousins too?"

Davy accepted the small saucer holding a tea cup. "Hello."

"Hi!" The young girl held a small bear under her arm. "This is Tavers. He my fend too."

"Well, I'm Davy and this is Enola."

"I know." The three year old replied pulling Davy towards the chair.

"I'll sit on the floor I think, I don't want to break your chair."

"You is fat." The girl poked Davy's belly, causing Enola to sigh in irritation. She shook her head and made a little growl.

"Oh, sorry. " The porcelain skinned child bowed her head.

"It's alright. No harm done." Davy scooped Enola up into his arms, she nuzzled him.

The small girl smiled once more " Moira." She lifted her arms expecting to be picked up as well. Enola made a huffy noise when she was placed on her feet and the stranger was picked up. The bossy little brat had made her come in and sit down. Then Moira insisted she play tea party.

Enola never played tea party, she wasn't sure if she disliked the idea all together. But the rude little twit had dared call her Davy names. No one called Davy names, and now he was picking up this Omega. She was scenting him with her chin! The nerve! Enola whined tugging on her brother in law's jumper.

"Alright, little one. You haven't been replaced." Davy set the stranger down kneeling he pulled her forward for a hug. "You are my favorite."

"Is this your brufther?" Moira asked, Enola only shook her head in reply.

"I have a brufther uncle! Alex!" the young girl went to her small nightstand and brought a picture to Davy. It was of a younger Alex holding a chubby dark haired baby girl. "See, that's me! I have two Alphas! You smell nice!" The young girl giggled throwing her arms around the pregnant Omega.

A loud noise echoed down stairs, causing Davy to flinch he snapped his head back towards the closed door. It sounded like fireworks, something was wrong.

A security man pulled the door open, "Saferoom." He growled into the small microphone attached to his ear piece.

"Saferoom!" Moira giggled not afraid of the security agent wearing glasses, "Henry." She reached for him and he scooped the child up. "

Young man, it's best you all move to the saferoom."

"What's happened?" Davy felt sick he held Enola protectively.

"This way."

"What about the boys and Ford? Where is-"

"Please sir, the safe room is priority, everything will be explained later. The others will be moving to the panic rooms set about around the house as well."

_ ** ~0~ ** _

Agent Mallory followed orders, they were ready to transport the Holmes family. He tried not to think about one Holmes in particular. Except Alexander's face found its way into his head, and he found it distracting. He hadn't seen the younger boy-uh man in a long time. Not since His father had him sent to military school almost eight years ago. He was here to do a job, besides its not like Alexander would remember him.

Even if Mallory's brother had run off with Alex's brother, now that had caused father a near heart attack. He had forbade the mention of Charles. Even now, Mallory never spoke of the eldest Mallory.

Josh hadn't heard from his brother he wondered now if they might just cross paths again.

That's when all hell broke loose, the agent to his left fell to the ground a bullet to his head the other two behind him were hit with bullets as well.

"Down! Everyone! Fall back into the house! " Josh grabbed his phone and made a quick call, and sent out a text to the necessary people.

This wasn't going to be the easy assignment his commanding officer had promised.

** ~0~ **

Ford was in the hall trying to wrangle his younger brothers with Alexanders help when the sound of gunfire went off.

"Shit." Ford scooped both his brothers up one under each arm. "Where's the damn panic room? The closest one Alexander?"

"The library! I must get to my niece-"

"I'll go, get these little bastards in there, lock it up tight!"

"Ford! Davy? Enola-" Hamish protested.

"I'll get them just listen to Alex!" Another shot fired this time closer causing the two twins to flinch. "Alex! Take them now!"

"Her room is at the end of the hall that's where David was heading, she and Enola were playing-"

"Alright, Alex. Just go. I've got this. Keep them safe."

Alex hurried towards the library, pulling the two twins with him. "I have my mobile I'll text. Just don't open the damn doors for anyone! Unless it's family or someone you trust!"

Ford hurried down the hall, his heart pounding in his chest, he couldn't think about aunt Harry , and Clara who were still downstairs. He had to find Enola, Davy and his little cousin Enola.

** ~0~ **

Tommy had been leaning against the door to Lori's bedroom watching the younger man pace and rant about his mothers. Then the sound of gunfire echoed up the stairs and another nearby.

"What the hell?" Lori froze watching as Tommy opened the door to peak out several security officers were rushing the hall. One called out to them to head to the panic rooms.

"Shit!" Lori grabbed the constables arm as Uncle Mycroft's security officers were holding a gun out for Thomas to take. "The nearest one is in the Library. Your cousins have already started there. Please go. "

"What's going on?" Tommy demanded checking the slide of the gun. He had been trained on firearms but he hadn't ever really fired one at anyone before. Most cops never had to , but it looked like today was as good as any to learn.

"The house it's been compromised. Outside perimeters have been breached. Back up is twenty minutes away."

Tommy knew that a lot could happen in twenty minutes, he resolved that whatever did go down, Lori would remain safe.


End file.
